The New Kid
by ChaseMatthews1
Summary: Chance Matthew, a transfer student from Dallas Texas, starts school as a Senior at McKinley High. He is the founding member of Powerhouse, a glee club that was started back in Dallas. He is a great student, son, performer, and friend. This is his last year in High School. This is his account of the events that will happen. So sit back and relax and enjoy. The New Kid.
1. The New Kid Chapter 1 - Homesick Part 1

After a long awaited promotion at the plant my father worked at, we transferred to Ohio. Lima Ohio to be exact. I started school at McKinley High, where after winning at Nationals, the New Directions are a buzz on the Show Choir social hub. Everyone can't stop talking about them, Well I just had a to get my hands on them. Coming from a school where we were the Southern Region National Champions ourselves, I am a hardened performer. Molded under the direction of one Shelly Parker. My gosh she was a hard sell at first, but after we started winning, we rocked the school. Kids from all the grades wanted to be in Glee Club. They were just coming out of the wood works. Last year alone we went from 12 geeky kids who could sing to 45 powerhouse people that singled out we were good, but together we made a wall of sound. My gosh I miss them, but starting over is never easy. So this is where my new journey begins.

First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Chance Matthews. This is the first day at my new school. Show Choir season as already begun before I left. Boy was Shelly po'd at me. I was the star soloist at my old school. But change is always around the bend. I said goodby to my fellow Powerhouse team members in what can I say was an emotional party. As always I got up did a number, to express my feelings of loss and leaving and there wasn't a dry eye in the classroom. My BFF, Kaylee hugged me tight and told me that if I didn't want to go, I could stay with her. Her parents were cool and they agreed to Kaylee's plan, when I presented it to my parents I got a not so positive reaction. I really didn't want to go, but now here I am. A new school, new teachers and no Powerhouse.

My parents Denise and Curtis Matthews are the best parents in the world. They spoil me with every comfort a boy my age can ask for. Everything from gaming systems, to a cell phone, to a very lofty allowance, a top-of the line computer and all the music I could ask for on unlimited subscription to i-tunes. And now there's talk about a car. So I have a good life. I just wish we stayed in Dallas.

Let me tell you about my parents. First of all, Denise Matthews, my Mom. Back home, in Dallas she was a very good prosecuting attorney. She handled some high profile cases back home. When we moved to Lima, however she was still handling cases from back home, but it got to much, so she finally had to put them off to her former assistant. There was a position that opened up for the Assistant District Attorney for Lima/Westerville and my Mom went for it. She got the position hands down. Now about my Dad. Curtis J. Matthews. He is great. Back home, he was a the assistant plant manager for Teckon Global Systems. There a huge aeronautical design firm. Well, it just so happens that the company wanted to expand to other states and well they picked Ohio, and they picked my Dad and promoted him to manager and relocated him out here to Lima. So we 3 packed our bags and our life up in boxes, and relocated here.

That was 3 weeks prior to today. Back in August, when we found out when we were moving, I did a little of home work and reached out the 3 high schools in the area, Dalton Academy,Carmel High, and McKinley High. All 3 schools have something going for them. Dalton, is a all boys prep-school with a great academic program plus they have the Warblers, the all male vocal Accapella,Glee Club, but they were lacking in sports. Next was Carmel High, another prep-school, but it was co-ed. They have great academics too, but what is great about them, is Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel's musical warriors. They are monsters on the Show Choir Blogs. They offered sports, but not the sport which I was looking for which was Diving. Lastly, was McKinley High. Coming from a public school background, I was used to public schools. McKinley High offered academics yes, but their graduation rate was very low. They offered a great Arts Program, which featured, The New Directions. The New Directions just won Nationals last year. They wiped the floor with the other Show Choirs. McKinley offered the sport I was looking for which was Diving. They were the only school in the district that had a pool. Well, I sent 3 emails and 3 videos of my singing, and well Carmel didn't respond back,but Dalton and McKinley did.

Now the bidding war began. Dalton offered a full ride academic scholarship, because they took a look at my transcript and was astounded, and they also offered a permanent spot in the Warblers, I didn't even have to audition. I was just to show up and I was in. Now something really didn't feel right about that. Because sure, I was the founding member of the Southern Region National Champions 2 years running, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't have to audition. I might not fit in with the other guys. The vibe may not be there and so forth. But I got the application anyways and well when, we got here, I took the tour of the campus as well as got to see the Warblers perform live. I was impressed, but was torn. Do I need to be at a school, where even with my accomplishments, I was going to be the Dalton Golden Boy? Their ticket to a Nationals win, which according the Deans words, "Will put Dalton on the Prep-School map."

And then there was McKinley. McKinley offered the other thing that I was looking for in school, Arts. Art programs are great in school, they improve math scores and teach togetherness and fair play. Which is needed when you want to win Nationals and McKinley had it. The New Directions, McKinley's newest and greatest accomplishment. Those 12 young musical warriors, were the underdogs last year. But something has to be said, about being a underdog. When you rise to the top, the feeling you get is better then any drug out there. I should know. It wasn't to long ago, where Powerhouse, was the lowest on the high school club food chain but when we started winning, we rose faster then a phoenix out of the ashes. The response that I got from Will Schuester, the New Directions director, was simple and to the point. Here is what it said:

Mr. Matthews,

Thank you for your interest in transferring here to McKinley High School. I have gone over your transcripts and I have to say that you are quite the young man. I can't look away from the video that you have sent me. Your a well-rounded vocalist and your old team, Powerhouse has lost its star player. But I boast. We do offer other activities besides Show Choir, I see that you have expressed interest in Diving. Since we are the only school in the district with a pool, we do have a Dive Team. We here at McKinley cannot offer much,because we are a public school, in the ways of endorsements or scholarships, but we can offer you a home.

In closing, I know that you have probably reached out to Dalton and Carmel. All 3 of us are diversified with different programs that can enrich as well as develop a young mind. I hope that this finds you well and that you make the best choice in school that will enrich as well as challenge you.

Sincerely,

William Schuester

Well, after that response, I couldn't help, but to say yes. So today is registration day.

"Chance time to get up. We have to get you registered for school.", my mom called from downstairs.

"OK mom.", I lied.

I didn't want to get out of bed. After getting up an looking outside my window at the new school I was going to be attending, I smiled put on my favorite Powerhouse hoodie and got dressed and padded downstairs to breakfast.

"Mom do you think I can register myself? I mean I am 17 years old, we live right across the street from the school, I think I can manage it on my own.", I said.

"Sure hunny." she said and she kissed my on the forehead and I left the house and after crossing the street I was there with registration paperwork in hand and a song in my heart.

According the paperwork I needed to meet Ms. Pilsbury, the guidance counselor, to get registered. So I walked up the door and walked inside. I was in shock. As no sooner as the door opened and I stepped through everyone in the hallway turned and looked at me. Here I thought I made a fashion mistake or something, was my fly open? Nope. My bright blue eyes and blond hair were in check, my outfit, even my Powerhouse hoodie was presentable, then what was it, why was everyone looking at me.

"OK OK, I get it I'm the new kid, you can all go back to BAU. Oh, for the jocks within the sound of my voice, yes BAU stands for Business As Usual. And don't you think about slushy me, because where I am from I did the slushies." I yelled out.

"Now can anyone tell me where I can find Ms. Pilbury's office?", I asked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. "You must be Chance.", the new face said.

"Yep, and you must be Mr Schuester." I replied. I shook Mr Schuesters hand.

"I have to say the email that you sent me was very impressive and the video was breathtaking." he said.

"Thank you very much. Well, I did my homework. When I found out where I was moving to I had reach out." I replied. No sooner as I said that a young man walked up and extended his hand.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson." he said.

OMG he was breathtaking. The hair, the eyes, he was the total package.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Chance Matthews.", I replied.

"Now Chance we have all the time in the world for introductions later, we need to get you registered and get your new schedule before anything else. So right this way." Mr. Schue said.

So walking down the new hallway was surreal. After meeting Ms. Pilsbury and getting my schedule, was assigned a new student coordinator, which just so happened to be Blaine. He took a look at my schedule and said, "We are in all the same classes. So it looks like that we are going to be good friends." he said with that angelic smile on his face, but in my mind I was already planning our wedding. LOL. Yes, if you couldn't guess by now I'm gay.

Classes went off without a hitch and at lest the teachers were nice. I just couldn't wait till 3:30. That's when I audition for the New Directions. As time ticked on, I can't help thinking, I hope Blaine doesn't have a boyfriend, and if he does, I will just play it cool and stay in the friend zone and see what happens. Now, I am not the type to be vain, but at my old school, the jocks, wanted to be me and all the gay guys wanted to be with me. I stand 6'1, and weigh in at 185 lbs. I have blue eyes, the color of window cleaner, blond hair, the color of gold, and not to brag, I do have a little muscle on me, from years of martial arts training. But that's me.

Now back to my first day.

After lunch was history and after history was dance, which leads me to swimming. I must remember to try out for the swim team, I have a awesome back stroke. As the bell rings for the ending of my last class, I walked with Blaine back to Choir room. I took a look at the current members of the Glee Club.

Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman football jocks, Rachel Berry, your typical DIVA, Quinn Frabray, Britney S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, the Cheerios, Artie, I don't know his last name, but he's in film club and in a wheel chair, Sugar, the rich kid, Blaine, the heartthrob, Mike and Tina Chang, the smart kids, and Mercedes Jones, the wonder woman of the blowing, that's belting out ballads, for those who don't know Show Choir speak and then there was Kurt Hummel. At first glance there was nothing to look at, but no sooner as Blaine and I walked in Kurt jumped up and flew into Blaine's arms. Well looks like I got my answer to my question. I took a seat in the back row, which was my favorite spot in the Choir room.

"OK before we begin this weeks lesson, we have a new student Chance Matthews, he comes all the from Dallas, Texas where he was the founding member of Powerhouse. Now lets make him feel welcome." Mr. Shue said.

All the current members just turned around and smiled and said welcome.

"Mr Shue, I know that you just don't let anyone into the New Directions, so I am ready for my audition." I said.

"Well OK lets see what you got." He replied.

I got up and walked over the Brad, the piano-man and I handed him my sheet music and thanked him for accompanying me. We treat out piano-man were nicely where I come from. The jazz band was there as well and handed them their music as well.

"OK, you don't know me from Adam, and I feel like the red-headed stepchild that is about to break-up a happy family, but I don't wanna be that so this is for you." I said

Intro in to Angels by Robbie Williams begins to play and I sing my heart out. After the song was over and I opened my eyes, I got the reaction I was looking for. A Standing O. Even Kurt was on his feet clapping. Rachel comes running up to me and hugs me.

"OK, after that I am going to get some water, just talk amongst yourselves and I will be back in a jiffy." I said and I exited the room. After the water, I went back inside the room and the response was overwhelming YES! I was in the New Directions.

Everyone, even Kurt was hugging me.

"Thanks all of you for the warm an endearing welcome.", I said.

"Well, after that performance, we couldn't say no." Mr Schue said.

"Oh gosh, It was nothing.", I replied.

"OK, now that his audition is over, we can get back to the lesson. This weeks lesson is on Remember. So go home and pick out a song that shows the emotion of Remember." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, I have a question." I said.

"Yes, Chance?", he asked

"Well Mr. Schue, if I can be so bold if to ask , in what tone do you want the song to be about?" I asked.

"That is a good question Chance, since your new here I will let you pick out the tone. Oh by the way, Welcome to the New Directions. Glee Club dismissed." He said "Oh and Chance if you need any help with your song choice there is a nice music store called Between the Sheets around the corner." He said.

"Thanks Mr Shue, I have already found it. Where do you think I got "Angels" from." I said and I turned around and left the room.

Outside school, everyone was gone and I was alone, since my parents were at work and I didn't want to go home to an empty house, I decided to check out the rest of the school. As I was walking around, my phone in my pocket starting buzzing, the number on the id was from Kaylee, my BFF.

"Kaylee you sweet thing you." I answered the phone.

"Chance hey babe!" , she replied. "So tell me everything. Are the kids treating you nice? Did you get into the New Directions?" she asked.

"Wow, I almost forgot speed talking is your superpower.", I said. "But to answer your questions with Yes and YES!." I exclaimed. "You should of seen my audition. I pulled off Robbie Williams. I mean I put everything on the line, all my cards were on the table and they ate it up. I am going to rule. But I miss you guys. Actually, I need your help, how fast do you think you can get the C Sharps together and make a trip up here?

You see the C Sharps are the group within Powerhouse. The C Sharps members are Kaylee, Susan, Travis, myself, and Bobby. We started out as just a vocal cover band and well it led into something more. At all the concerts and performances, we led the show. Before I left, we did a cover of Africa, by Toto that was to die for.

"OK give me 5 minuets and I will call you back." she said.

"OK please I need your help I have a performance that could use the C Sharps touch." I said.

"OK Babe let me work my magic, bye hun." with that she hung up the phone.

True to her word she called back.

" OK babe were are in what do you want to do?" She asked?

"Well we have an assignment in Glee Club. It's Remember. So I was thinking that we could do our spin on Think of Me from Phantom." I said.

"OK well that's a tough one, but I think we can pull it off, but one problem since you moved Shelly has got us working overtime for our Sectionals. So we cant make the trip, but we can do a virtual performance." she said.

"Dash it all, I really need you here, but a virtual performance will help." I said. OK so record your videos and I will edit them when I get home. Oh BTW, I need them by Friday." I said.

"You got it. I miss my BFF." she said.

"I miss you too baby talk to you later." I said.

"See you on the flip side." we both said and hung up.

After that I didn't feel so alone. With the C Sharps help, I am sure that the performance will go great.

Man do they work fast, because as soon as I got home, the videos were already in my in box and I started editing them. After doing my home work, and eating dinner. I got bashed with all the questions from my parents. How my day went? Did I make any new friends? How my audition went? Things like that. Well I answered them all and told them that I have a project that I am working on for Glee Club and excused myself. I really didn't want to watch the news with my dad. He understood, so I went upstairs to my room to finish the editing. As soon as I finished it was 3am in the morning and I am only going to get 4 hours of sleep before school starts tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. The New Kid Chapter 2 - Homesick Part 2

Journal Entry: September 5th 2010

OMG its Friday and I am excited. This is going to be the first time I have done a virtual performance. But what can I say, the help from the C Sharps and the song choice will be awesome. OK lets see what I need? Disc with the video check. Phantom outfit check. Regular cloths check. Letter to Coach Mills for swim team tryouts check.

"Chance are you up?" my mom asked from downstairs.

"Yes Mom, I have been up for hours, I to am to excited to sleep." I replied

"OK son. Be down for breakfast in 5 minuets please." she said

" Yes Mom, I will be right down. I replied

I finished packing the things I needed for today. As I left the room, I paused for just a moment at the full length mirror look at myself. Man I do look good today. I checked my watch and turned off my bedroom light and I headed downstairs for breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs, there is a box with my name on it. "Who could this be from?", I asked myself, but I don't have time to open it now, so I'll have to find time during lunch, its just big enough for me to put into my rolling bag with the rest of my things so it wouldn't weigh me down. At the table is my Mom and Dad. Mom is applying her make-up, which she really doesn't need and Dad is sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mom, I just have time for a banana for breakfast. I need to rush, I have a performance today, and I need to check out the A/V equipment for it." I said

"Rush, Rush, Rush! When am I going to have time with my favorite men in my life?" She asked

"Tomorrow Mom." I said and I rushed out the door.

I turned around on my heels and reopened the door. "Mom, Dad I love you." I said

"We love you to." the both said

With that I was across the street faster then the Flash can call for pizza. Ya, ya I know I am geek at heart.

I make it to my first class with minuets to spare and I am wondering what was is the box that was at the bottom of the stairs. Well, I have the time, so I reached in my bag and pull out the bread loaf size cardboard box and opened it. I look in and the first thing I see is a letter. So I open the letter. It from Paul Carter, the guy I was dating before I moved. I didn't get a chance to tell him I was moving since it was short notice. Here is what it said.

Dear Chance,

I had to find out the hard way that you moved away to OHIO. Why didn't you tell me first? I am heartbroken. I miss you a lot. I had to find out from Kaylee when you were not in school. Inside is a care package of things that I think you need from me to remember me by. I guess that with you being gone that we have to call it quits. But my Chance, I want you to know that where ever you are and whatever you are doing remember that you have a gift. Use it. I will always love you.

Love Always

P.C.

P.C was the nickname I gave him after our first date. He was the first guy I ever dated since coming out. I fell hard for him and he for me. We were together for 2 happy years. It was about to be 3 before I moved. I must remember to send him an email and tell him everything that is going on in my new life. I could tell P.C. everything. Gosh I miss him. So I continue looking in the box. I found the pressed flowers we made during our date to the Rec Center Arts Class, the picture he drew of himself, the day I was sick with the flu and he couldn't come see me. He is quite the artist. Also in the box was some things from my old friends in Powerhouse. There was a group picture of the team with everyone signatures on it. How they got 45 signatures on a 8x10 glossy is beyond me? Also a CD entitled "The Album" by the C Sharps. OH MY GOSH! Its finished. The Album was a vocal band project that the C Sharps were working on and before I moved we just recorded the last track of our album. I was an unfinished project, but it looks like that without me the rest of the C Sharps got it finished. And back in the back was mp3 player. I wonder what is on it? There was a note attached to it saying "Play me when your alone. P.C.". So I put everything back into the box just as the bell rang and the other students filed in.

I looked up just as Blaine was walking down the isle.

"Hey Blaine." I said

" Hey Chance. You know your audition was something out of a blue. By the looks of you, I was just going to write you of as another jock that was only in Glee Club just to get close to girls, but boy was I wrong. Your old team had the right name Powerhouse. Because my friend you are." He said.

"Blaine you don't know what your validation means to me. But I have a little secret that I have been hiding. I maybe a jock, but I don't like girls." I said.

Blaine did a double take. "What your gay?" he asked

"Yes I am and proud of it." I answered.

"Finally, its just not me and Kurt anymore." He said.

"Nope its not." I answered with a wink.

As the teacher calmed the class down, we started class.

As time ticked on and lunch rolled around, I thought that this was the perfect time to listen to the mp3 player P.C. had put in the box. So I grabbed my lunch from the cafe.

"Hey Chance sit with us?" Rachel and Glee Club said together in perfect unison.

"Sorry guys, I would love to sit with you, but I have something that I must do. But I'll catch you in Glee Club this afternoon. I have a surprise for you all. Its an experiment." I said. And with that I walked out the cafe door.

"I wonder what is up with him?" Blaine said

"I don't know, but the look on his face kind of reminds me of a yearning that I used to see in myself." Finn replied,

"I don't know either, but I am not waiting to find out." Kurt and Blaine said. in sync.

With that they got up and hotfooted after me.

A/N: This next part is a real tearjerker so get you face wipes ready.

I got to the choir room and it was empty. So I set my lunch down and pulled the mp3 player out of the box in my bag and put the headphones on and pressed play. I was not prepared for what I was going to hear. Roads by Chris Mann was playing and I began to cry. That was our song. P.C. and I had our first kiss to it and I blubbered like a baby. I could not stop crying. P.C. meant the world to me. We made plans for our future together. Where we were going to college, where we planned to live together, our wedding, all that couple stuff. As the song ended and I looked up there was Blaine and Kurt standing not 2 feet from me with a look of empathy on their face and mouths as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Chance are you OK?", Kurt asked

" Yea I'm fine Kurt." I answered through the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What got you so upset?" Blaine asked

"Its just this morning I got a care package sent to me from my old school. And a old friend left a message in music that he knew only I would understand. I'm just homesick." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well what was the message and who was it from?" Kurt asked

"Well back home, I was dating someone and we had our first kiss to the song I was playing. When I moved I didn't get a chance to tell that person goodbye. That person meant the world to me. His name was Paul Carter a.k.a P.C. I said.

"His?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes Kurt, he's gay just like us." Blaine said.

"Oh my dear boy, you look like your world has just come to an end. I know the feeling." Kurt said.

" I don't know what to say guys, but I could really use a shoulder to cry on right now." I said.

" You got not one shoulder, but several." Rachel said and the other Glee Club members come walking in.

" Oh man I don't know what to say." I said.

"You don't need to say anything until ready." Quinn said.

"You know something, I am feeling better." I said.

"Good because we can't wait for the surprise you have in store." Tina and Mike said

"Now buddy lets get you cleaned up, because the rest of the lunch is almost over." Noah said

"OK, but how did you all know I was in here?" I asked.

"Kurt sent out a Glee Club emergency text and we came running and rolling." Artie said

" We are going to hug now." Rachel said.

I got my hug from Rachel and Noah and the other boys got me to the bathroom to wash up.

"Oh Artie, I forgot to ask I need to borrow the school laptop and projector from the A/V Room. And someone tell Brad and the band that we will not be needing them today." I said

" You got it buddy." Artie said.

A/N: I Told you it was a tearjerker. Did you cry, I did writing this.

Well the rest of the day flew by so fast after lunch I thought I fell into a time warp. But anyways I was walking the choir room and I was stopped by Mr Schue, before entering.

"Chance, how are things going with your first week?" He asked

"Just great Mr Schue, well maybe not so great I'm just a little homesick." I said.

"Well, give it time. Ms. Pilsbury and I and here if you need to talk." He replied.

"Thanks Mr Schue." I said

"Now get in there, I can't wait for your take on this weeks lesson." He said

"I'm ready." I said

"Good". He said.

And with that he let me in things were already hooked up an ready to go. So I pulled out the disc that was my project and cued it up so It was ready.

"Everyone this weeks lesson was on Remember. Did everyone remember to do the assignment.?" Mr Schue asked the Glee Club

"I did and I am ready to present. But as you can see there is no band and no Brad. Just this laptop, projector and this white wall. OK I told you guys that I was from a different way of doing things like using different media for presentations, so I thought I would employ that. Now I dont really feel like singing, but I enlisted a few old friends. This is Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera, performed by myself and the C Sharps."

" Who are the C Sharps?" Tina asked

"Well I am glad you asked Tina. The C Sharps are a vocal cover band I and a few members of the Glee Club I used to belong to put together. We used to headline every performance and competition we were in. Relax and enjoy." I said.

After the video was over and the lights got turned back on, I asked for questions.

"What was that we just saw?" Rachel asked.

"Its called a virtual choir ensemble." I said "Since the rest of the C Sharps couldn't be here today in person..." and I trailed off because as I turned around, there they were in person. My old friends the C Sharps plus P.C.

" What, where did you come from? I thought you couldn't make it? OMG this is a surprise." I exclaimed

"We got call from a very upset Sugar Motta and she told us that you were homesick and needed us." Kaylee said.

"I have to confess Chance that after you left the choir room after lunch you left something behind and since I was the last one out I found your phone. I called Daddy first and asked him if I can borrow the private jet and he said yes. So I called the numbers listed for Powerhouse and I found your old friends, plus someone that you didn't get to say goodbye to. So I had Daddy fly them out here." Sugar said

"Hey Baby." P.C. said.

"P.C. oh oh I have missed you. I have missed you all. " I said.

"New Directions, I want to meet the members of the C Sharps, this is Kaylee Brown, Susan Powers, Travis Fort, and Bobby Price." I said.

"And me. your cant forget about me." P.C. said.

"What, when did this happen? I should that after I left that the Sharps were disbanded.?" I asked.

"Well I we thought about it, but we couldn't do it." Travis said

"We were having so much fun we couldn't and didn't want it to end." Susan said

"Well the reason we are here is to cheer you up as well as we need to do a induction ceremony." Bobby said.

"Remember when we formed the C Sharps we inducted each member into the group and well its time to induct the newest member of the C Sharps. Paul Carter. Susan said.

"And we need to say goodbye to the founding member, which is you." Paul said.

"P.C. you can sing? Well I knew you sing I've heard you in the shower, but you told me you have stage fright? I exclaimed.

"Ok New Directions now we need your help. We need help inducting Mr Paul here into our little family and to say goodbye to Chance. Will you help us? at Breadstix tonight?" Kaylee asked.

I turned around and saw all the smiles from the group and knew that answer was yes.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Finn said.

" So lets get to it." We all said.

A/N prepare for another tearjerker. But this one is a happy one.

At Breadstix

" Dear Friends old and new, we are gathered here today to induct Paul Bry Carter in to the C Sharps and also to say goodbye to Chance Ross Matthews, our founding member and vocal arranger. Here we are another page has been turned in our future and it is unwritten. We don't know what it will hold, but we can be sure that it will be filled with music, fun, and laughter. Paul Bry Carter, will you step forward?" Kaylee asked

P.C. stepped forward.

"In the tradition of our family you must be inducted by song. Do you have something prepared? Susan asked

"I do." He said and with that Remember When it Rains by Josh Groban begins and P.C. wows us.

"Paul after that I would like to welcome you into the C Sharps. You have a great honor above your head. Wear it and sing it proud. Oh and one more thing can I have the C Sharps jacket please? I asked

And my C Sharp jacket was handed to me by Finn.

"Paul before you is the mantle of the C Sharps. As your biggest supporter I want to encourage you to follow your dreams and follow your heart. Remember me as I remember you." I said

I stepped over to him and kissed him on the mouth. "I will always love you Paul. Can we still be friends?" I asked. Paul just nods his head, because he's crying.

"Wait before we conclude this ceremony tonight we have one last thing to take care of. Chance Ross Matthews, its your turn. For 3 years you have been a member of our group. Heck you founded this group and arranged our music. Got the funding we needed for shows and costumes. You were the man in the mask with the golden voice and we have a something say. Once a member of the C Sharps always a member of the C Sharps. We hope that you will continue to grow as an artist and friend. With great music comes great responsibility. You told us that. And from now own that will be our saying before shows. Now New Directions surround your newest member." Paul said.

All the members of the New Directions circled around me and put their hands on my shoulders.

"New Directions, we leave you with Chance Ross Matthews. Care for him as he did for us. Nurture the gift inside of him. Challenge him as he has challenged us. What say you?" Paul said.

"We do and we will." All the members of New Directions said together.

"You may be far away, but you will always be in our heart." Kaylee said

" With this our goodbye song." Traivs.

"Sing with us one last time?" Susan said.

" OK. but I need my new friends to help." I said

"You got it We already know the song." Rachel said.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you. For the first time, he have some new friends joining us tonight. I want you to welcome the C Sharps, all the way from Dallas Texas. We present the Remember When by Chris Wallace " Finn said as a hush feel over the crowd as we sang.

When the song finished, we all hugged.

I looked around the group and mouthed Thank You.

Well Journal, its been quite a week. There was surprises around every bend. With the C Sharps and P.C. showing at the last minuet and my awesome video. Today has been the best day of my life. I will always remember my friends in Dallas. But I have a home here now in Lima. I don't fell alone anymore, because right in front of my eyes were new friends. The New Directions. They were they wright when I needed them. Well Journal I have some things that I have to do before bed. I must send P.C. that email and I need to prepare for Sectionals.

Good Night.


	3. The New Kid Chapter 3 - New Friends

Journal Entry September 8th 2010

Looking back on the past week, I have to say that it has been a whirlwind of emotion. From moving to a new city and a new school, to performing again. I feel more alive then ever. In a span for 3 weeks time I have gone from 45 best friends to 0 best friends to 12 new best friends. I have to tell you about my new friends.

First there's Finn: He the male lead in the New Directions. He's also the quarterback of the football team, and man can he sing. He is the best guy to get to know. He friendly, charming and very nice. Finn is totally my type if he wasn't straight. But a boy can dream right? He's with Rachel.

Next there's Rachel: Shes your typical DIVA. Always putting her two cents worth in. Sometimes its cute and funny, but sometimes its downright annoying. When we are trying to learn our parts for performance, she has to critique everything. I understand that she has 2 gay dads. At lest she has that going for her. But she's not bad. When I broke down last week, she was there with arms around me holding me while I cried. Her boyfriend is Finn.

Next there's Quinn: Can we Ice Queen? I understand that Quinn and Finn used to date and after she lied about her being pregnant with his baby, they broke up and now Finn is with Rachel, Quinn let them be. He is not coming back. You hurt him. But she is really sweet, it was Quinn's idea along with Sugar's to fly my old friends up here to help me with the closure that I needed. But Sugar took all the credit. Its OK, Quinn you were the silent partner in that scheme and it paid off big time. Her boyfriend is Puck.

Next there's Puck: Now he has a hard shell to crack. On the outside he has the bad boy image. Leather jacket wearing, mohawk styling, football playing punk. But on the inside he has the heart of a poet. I have seen it, like when I caught him the locker room writing a song. Man he is a puzzle wrapped in a mystery. When he help me up to get me washed up I saw the shell crack just a bit. His girlfriend is Quinn.

Next there's Tina: Man that is a strange girl. One day she steampunk the next day the a prep. I understand that she is trying to fit in, but she has to pick one. I prefer her a steampuck, It fits her. But stop being a peacock. We don't need clothing change every 5 minuets, Who are you Cher? But she is really cool. She has all the best gossip. She also has a boyfriend in Mike. She is really smart and funny.

Next there's Mike: Mike is one awesome dancer. He's moves that I have never seen before and he puts them together effortlessly, but he tries to hard. He was really shy at first about his voice, but really the boy can sing. He is really smart and he helps me with my Pre-Cal homework. He is really cool. He also tells the best one-liners. I mean the guy can really land a punch line. His girlfriend is Tina.

Next there's Santana: Man what a girl. I thought I could read. Angry and Bitter party of 1 your table is ready. She's a cheerleader, but I don't know why. She is so angry all the time. BUt that is on the outside, Inside she is just like a new born kitten,all fluffy and soft. I caught her in the choir room singing to the radio and from my vantage point, I saw tears falling from her eyes. So I think I can cut through the rough exterior to find the soft girl underneath. But when things get tough she is always in my corner. Her girlfriend is Brittney.

Next there's Sugar: Now Sugar is a spoiled little rich girl, who thinks that money can by anything. Even friends. But she is finding out the hard way that with all the 100 dollar outfits she wears that its not who she really is. She is just like you and I. Simple and plain. But she does put that money to good use. She was the main reason my old friends from home came at the last minuet. That reminds me I need to send a thank you card to her father. That was a gift that even with the amount of money that was spent was priceless. I don't think she has a boyfriend.

Next there's Brittney: Now that's a girl that is really underestimated. One the outside she acts like your typical airhead cheerleader, but that's that who she on the inside. There are times that she really has good ideas. But those are few and far between. Like Mike she is an awesome dancer. But there is something just on the surface that is waiting to bust forth. And that girl can sing to. Her girlfriend is Santana.

Next there's Artie: Artie is in a wheelchair, because of an accident years ago, I found out. He dreams he can walk again, but he knows that will never happen. He is also in the film club. He is a awesome director. I hope that he will direct the school musical this spring. He is very cool. That smooth baritone voice of his really awesome. When he sings, he really sings to you. His voice really captures your attention. At one time he dated Tina and then Brittney, but now he's single.

Next there's Mercedes: OMG can she blow, She has got some pipes on her. She is a DIVA in her own right and she competes with Rachel every single day. Mercedes is dating someone on the football team. But she is so sweet. After my audition, she came up to me and hugged me and thanked me for singing "Angels" by Robbie Williams. then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hope her boyfriend didn't see that. He would kill me where I stand.

Next there's Kurt: I must apologize to you Journal, I didn't shed a good light on Kurt. Kurt is really sweet. Yes he is gay, but he's taken by Blaine. He countertenor voice is so rich, its like a layer cake, after each layer there is more. I remember him telling me that he botched "Defying Gravity" from Wicked on purpose. I still want to hear him hit that High F. He brings me coffee drinks everyday.

Lastly there's Blaine: Why did I save him for last? Well there is the saying "Save the best for last." And he is the best. Blaine, was the first person in my new school that I confided in that I am gay. Until the incident in the choir room he kept my deep dark secret. He has become a good friend. We have every class together and I think that his boyfriend, Kurt, is jealous. I am a fan of Blaine, he used to be with the Dalton Academy Warblers, but transferred to be with Kurt. Now that's some devotion.

But anyways enough about them and more about me. This is my journal after all.

My day started early, we had a 7am practice for Sectionals. 7am can you believe that? Our set list is awesome and I got the lead solo. The theme for this Sectionals is "Covers". Since I got the lead solo, I proposed that us guys start off with Boyzone cover, of "When the Going Gets Tough". The guys seemed to like it, and the at the end it changes to the girls coming out and doing Atomic Kittens cover of "The Tide is High." Finishing it off with me doing John Secada's cover of "Spanish Harlem." mashing up John Secada's cover of "Que Sera Sera." Now that's a set list. I can't believe that our first sectionals is only 3 weeks away and its at our home school. So we are pushing hard and we just got to the the transitions down and well we will be a team that everyone wants to beat. Between that and my regular school work I am very swamped. I was asked, by the swim team coach to try out, but I said that I would on one condition is the Glee Club is my first love that it shouldn't take away from my time there. She said that it won't. She will even give me private training time at the pool after Glee Club. I said that was fine and well I have swim team try outs tomorrow, but its not the swim team I am trying out for. Its Diving, I love to dive. Free falling and twisting and flipping. "Breaking the Surface" by Greg Lougainus is one of my favorite books. I was on the Dive Team back home and well I placed first 4 times last year. So I am a proven champion. Mr Schue really has faith in me that I can arrange this set list and well for the most part its going off with out a hitch. But there is one problem, P.C called and he said that he still wants to be with me. So that throws another ball into the already struggle I have on my plate. But I think that I can manage it. He's supposed to flying in this weekend and Blaine and Kurt and P.C. and I are supposed to be going on a double date Saturday. My parents really like P.C. thank goodness. Because if they didn't, I would have to emancipate myself and move back home to Dallas. I can't wait to get here. 4 more days Chance keep it together. I need to check his schedule, to make sure that Blaine, Kurt ,and I pick him up on time. OK, its Friday the 14th. Jet Blue Airways Flight 630 arriving in Lima at 7:30pm.

Well Journal, that's all I have to write today. This is going to be a busy week. But I will catch you up on Friday night after P.C. is asleep.

Goodnight.


	4. The New Kid Chapter 4 - The Double Date

**A/N: First all I want to thank you for reading my first attempt at fan fiction writing. Now a couple things before we begin. Of course the regular disclaimer. I do not own the Glee Characters. But I do own Chance Matthews,Paul Carter,and the members of the C Sharps. Another thing is yes I am a gay author. Now I do other things besides fan fiction, but that is for another site. So if you want more please review. Also since it my first attempt at this I need some help in editing and reviewing things. So please be kind in your comments. If you want to reach me direct my email is unclebubbha or you can send me a private message on here. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoy reading. Now about the setting, I am writing this in Journal entry setting. So its the main character, which is Chance Matthews account of the events that unfold. Some chapters will be actual in Journal entry and story form, but other chapters will be just Journal form. So have fun reading. Because I have fun writing.**

**So what do you think? I need reviews and comments. This next chapter is going to combine 2 days worth of entries. This will contain a virgin confession and some truth. **

Journal Entry September 15-16th 2010

Well, its Saturday night Journal and I have forgotten to write in you. So with P.C. snoring softly, I finally have a few hours to myself. My Gosh, he looks an angel when he is sleeping. But I am gushing. To catch you up, yes I made the dive team. I was fantastic at tryouts. I pulled off a forward 3 and 1/2 twisting somersault with a gainer and I entered the water, what a rush!. The entire Glee Club was there cheering me on. But I digress. So this how the past 2 days events played out.

Friday Morning:

"Chance wake up!" Mom said.

"Mom I have an alarm clock which is set for 6 in the morning." I rolled over and looked at my clock it showed 4:30 in the morning.

I hopped out of bed and padded downstairs to find my mom and dad in the living room.

"Denise I told you not to wake him." Dad said.

"We have surprise for you, and we couldn't wait for the morning to give it you. It's outside. " Mom said.

Wiping the sleep out of eyes, I was still half asleep.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Go see for yourself." Mom said.

I opened the front door and there in the driveway was a shiny black Jeep with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Oh a new car. Is that mine?" I asked still in a daze.

"Yes, son it is. Before we left Dallas, you got your drivers permit and you need something to practice with, so I bought it for you and had it shipped here. I have been storing it at work and well with your birthday just 4 days away I though this time was as good as any for you to get it, so your mom and I left early this morning and drove it home. Do you like it?" Dad asked

"Do I like it? Do I like it? I don't like it. I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed.

"Now having a car is a responsibility not a rite." Dad said.

"After everything we have put you through in the past year and what a trooper you have been, we wanted to do something for you." Mom said.

"Its great guys. Really it is. Thank you." I said hugging my mom tight.

"You still need a licensed driver with you at all times until you get your full license." Mom said.

"If not us, then one of your friends. There a good bunch of kids in your Glee Club. I am sure that you can get one of new friends to help you out with practice." Dad said.

"That will not be a problem." I said.

"Oh and one more thing, its back inside. You know that we still have a empty room upstairs, and while you have been at school, I have been getting it ready. Come and see." Mom said.

"Oh man I'm getting a little brother or sister." I said

"Well no, We have been thinking about having another child, but that's a good guess." Dad said.

So we headed back inside and walked up stairs to the what I thought was going to be dads study.

"Go ahead and open hun." Mom said.

So I open the door and turned one the light and I was in shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well after we left Dallas, we thought that after all the hard work that you and C Sharps put into getting that album recorded, we though you would like your own recording studio complete with multimedia production, so you can continue recording." Dad said.

"You gave up your study for me?" I asked

"Yes I did, Chance you deserve it. If its not big enough we can always remodel." Dad said,

I just stood there speechless.

"Oh he's speechless, that's a first." Mom said.

"Oh man this is going to be great. I have an idea for this." Do you mind that I bring the New Directions over after we pick up P.C. from the airport?" I asked.

"Why not. We are going out after work and we will not be home until late. So I think it will be alright for you to have some friends over for a while." Dad said.

I looked at my watch and say that it was 7:30 in the morning. "Man I am about be late for school. I need to get dressed." I said.

"We did good didn't we Curtis?" Mom asked as I rushed out of the room.

"We sure did Denise. We have raised a very good young man." Dad said.

"Oh son, the keys for your Jeep is in the kitchen on the hook. They are colored green, which is your favorite color right? Dad asked

"You know me all to well. Now I got to get dressed and get out of here. I told my parents.

"We love you son and are so proud of you." Mom said.

"Love you too, but I have to get busy." I said.

Well that's Friday morning Journal. Here is what happened at school that day.

As I pulled into the parking lot in my Jeep, the first people I see are Kurt and Blaine. I parked and turned of the engine and hopped out the Jeep and walked over to my two favorite guys, besides P.C. that is.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Wow, Chance is that Jeep yours?" Blaine asked.

"You bet it is. It was an early birthday present from my parents." I said.

"Its awesome." Blaine commented

"So when do we get a ride?" Kurt asked.

"Well remember we are going to pick up P.C. at the airport? Well we are going in it. Blaine, I can only drive it for short distances alone, because I just have my drivers permit and you have a full license I need help with practice." I said.

"Of course I will help you buddy." Blaine said.

The first bell rang and we had to run to class. Blaine and I walked to Pre-Cal and Kurt went to drama.

Lunch time rolled around I was famished. I forgot about breakfast this morning with all the surprises. So I grabbed my lunch from the cafe again and sat down with the Glee Club.

" I have something that I have to say guys. I have a surprise at home that is waiting for all of you this evening." I said.

"What is it?" Brittney asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now Kurt,Blaine,and I have to go pick someone up from the airport at 7:30 tonight can you all be right across the street at my house say around 8? I asked.

"Is P.C. flying in? Is that the surprise?" Sugar asked.

"Well that's not a surprise that's already been planned. I just didn't tell you until now." I said. "Oh and Rachel are you ready for our duet?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm ready. I love this song." Rachel replied

"Just be at my house at 8. My parents are going to be out late and I asked if you guys could come over and they said yes." I said.

"Ok we have Glee practice after school after that I have Dive team, so Kurt and Blaine meet me at the pool at 6. I should be done by then.

Well the end off lunch bell rang and we had to head back to class.

The rest of the day was a blur. I don't even remember taking my history test. But I did and I passed with a A+ and I didn't even study. It was open book, so everyone passed.

Well the end of school bell rang and Blaine and I headed to the Choir room for Glee Club.

The rest of the group was already there and quietly whispering to each other.

"I wonder what the surprise is? Mike asked quietly

"I bet is a unicorn. " Brittney said

"No its not a unicorn Brittney. So quit guessing." I said.

"Now that we are all together we can rehearse." Mr Schue said.

"I want to see you in the auditorium in 5 minuets with your game faces on." I said.

We got to auditorium and we formed up.

"Wait Chance are we not doing our duet now.?" Rachel asked.

"No that's for tonight." I said.

"Ok lets take it from the last verse of "When the Going Gets Tough." and watch for the key change and the remember the blocking. Remember guys its side step, side step, sweep, turn, turn and guys exit On the down beat. 5,6,7,8. Now" I said

"Ok ladies transition into "The Tide is High". 5,6,7,8. Enter in now. Great you go it, Keep moving. That great." I said from the table in the seats.

"You really know your stuff don't you Chance." Mr Schue said.

"I try." I said.

"You really have a finished project there. Great job." Mr Schue said.

"Its nothing. Now all together for "Spanish Harlem/Que Sera Sera mash up. This maybe a solo but we still need to have the element of unison. That's perfect. Sugar watch your tone. Brittney its flower,flower dip not dip, flower, flower, work on it with me Monday. Ok that's a great rehearsal for today. Remember be at my house at 8 tonight. Oh this is a open invite for you too Mr. Schue." I said.

"Count me in." Mr Schue said.

"OK, I have to run to Dive Team, I will see you all later. Glee Club dismissed." I said.

Dive Team wasn't that special just weight training with the coach and me getting fitted for my trunks. But we all had fun.

At 6. I was walking out of the locker room still wet from the shower and Kurt and Blaine was there waiting on me. I grabbed my things from my locker and we headed out to my Jeep.

"You ready to go?" I asked the guys.

"Yep lets go." Kurt said.

As we drove we blasted some of my favorite tunes on the CD player. As we pulled up the passenger loading lane, I spotted P.C. and pulled over and got out of Jeep and I went over and hugged him and kissed him deeply.

"Get a room!" Blaine and Kurt. exclaimed.

"We do its my bedroom." P.C and I said together.

I picked up his bags and put them in the back.

"Wow Chance is this yours?" P.C. asked

"Yep all mine, by the way back you have sit in back. P.C. Blaine has to sit up front with me and coach me on my driving." I said.

"That's ok by me. This gives me a chance to get to know Kurt." P.C.

"Ummm Chance don't we need to get back to your house, the others will be coming over soon." Kurt reminded.

I looked at my watch and man the time just flew by its already 7:45.

True as their word, we had a boat load of cars in the driveway as the 4 of us pulled up to my house.

Puck and Finn came running over to the Jeep and the look in their eyes was priceless.

"WOW man is this Jeep yours?" They asked together.

"Yep, Ok, for once and for all this Jeep is all mine. My parents has it shipped here from Dallas and since I got my drivers permit and didn't have anything to practice with and Blaine has been hired as my driving tutor." I said.

"You don't need any tutoring Chance, your a great driver." Blaine said.

"That's because I have a great coach." I said.

"OK, lets get inside its stating to get really chilly out here." Mercedes said.

"Your right. I did promise the surprise." I said.

I unlocked the front door and the the 15 of us walked in.

"You have a very nice home." Mr Schue said

"Its still unfinished, but its a work in progress, but thank you." I answered

"OK, take a seat, there are drinks in the kitchen, I need to get the surprise prepared. I will be back in jiffy." I said. and I left the others and ran upstairs to the studio and got everything ready for the unveiling.

"OK Guys, I am ready. Just come up stairs, its the second door on the right, right after the second landing." called from upstairs.

"Well lets see what this all about. I am very curious." Sugar said.

So all the Glee Club members and Mr. Schue and P.C. walked up the stairs to where I was standing in front of recording studio.

" Um Chance, I can't get upstairs. Wheelchair remember?" Artie said.

"Opps I forgot, can someone get Artie up here, he's the most important part of the surprise?" I asked

Finn and Puck and Mike picked Artie out of his chair and carried him up the stairs. Mike picked up his chair and carried it. After sitting Artie back in his chair we continued.

"OK. before I show this room, I want you to promise that all questions will be asked after the unveiling and the treat that Rachel and I prepared." I said.

"We promise." They all said together.

"Ok, I want to present to you the New Directions Recording Studio." I said.

I opened the door and flipped on the light and the one by one they filed in and they look on their face was mixture of awe and shock.

There was 13 mics with headphones and and music stands in the far left corner. To the right of that, was the recording equipment and mixer console.

"Now I don't know how to use all the equipment yet, but I think Artie knows." I said.

" You bet I do." Artie said.

"Now on the wall behind you there is a camera that we can record all of our performances and next to that is the CD making computer, where after mixing that it can transmitted electronically to the program and we can create the tracks for the CD." I said.

"Now for your treat. Now Artie can you man the mixer and Rachel will you pick a mic and headset and I will pick the one right next to you. Artie the track is already to play, all you have to press play." I said.

"You got it." Artie said.

As Rachel and I took our places, I looked over at Artie and he pressed play and the instrumental of "Immortality" by Celine Dion and the BeeGees begins to play.

After it was finished and we recorded it and it was mixed, it was sent to the program, it was reproduced by Artie skillful hand. And the test CD was played back for all to hear. It was awesome.

"OK, what did you think?" I asked as I put down the headset.

I went over and put my head on P.C. shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"I think its time for a celebration and Q and A. Lets go back downstairs and talk. There's alot more room down there." I said.

So the gang and P.C. and Mr Schue filed out and I shut off the equipment and turned off the light and followed them downstairs to the basement, where we have another sitting area. I have to tell dad that we need to move the studio downstairs to the basement and have a ramp built for Artie.

"Ok, now that we have everyone back together, You can ask your questions." I said.

Rachel was the first one, as always, to pipe up with the first question.

"So what was that for Chance?" Rachel asked.

"Well, when I was with the C Sharps we recorded an album that used for funding for amature shows. I thought it would be nice to do it with you. Now the equipment is still new and I need help to run it." I said

"Wow this is going to be great!" Mercedes exclaimed

I turned to Artie.

"Artie, will you be our production manager?" I asked.

"You bet." Artie said.

As the night went on I heard the front door open and my mom called out. " Chance, are you and P.C. still up?"

"Yes mom we are still up and we are downstairs." I called out.

"We are coming down there." she answered.

"Good because I have something important to ask you." I said

"Oh goodness me I forgot you had friends over." mom said when she saw the horde of young faces.

" What do you need to ask son?" Dad asked.

"Well Dad and Mom first of all I want you to meet the members of the New Directions. This is Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Frabray, Santana Lopez, Brittney S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones. And this is Mr. Will Schuester our director." I said.

" Oh my dears what a wonderful group of young people we have here." Mom said

"Mr and Mrs. Matthews, you have raised a fine young man in Chance. He's a great student, a talented vocalist, and a gifted diver. You must be so proud." Mr Schuster said as he shook my dad's hand.

"Hey mom hey dad." P.C. said.

"P.C. love you made it. How was your flight? Did they feed you? You look skinny. You need to eat." mom said as she gave my boyfriend a hug.

"Around my house you can call my mom and dad mom and dad. All the kids did." I said.

"We were the Powerhouse parents." dad said.

"So son, what is it that you wanted to ask us?" mom asked.

"Well remember when we were talking about the studio and that if I needed more space we could remodel? Well we don't have to remodel, because I want to move my room and studio down here to the basement. Mom can have my old room as a sitting room and Dad can his mancave/study plus we need to build a ramp for Artie's chair so he can get in and out of the room with ease." I said.

" I don't see a problem with that. Umm let me see ahh yes we can put your entry door here with a ramp and walkway just for Artie around the house. It will have to be concrete to match . We could put a mini fridge and a hot plate and microwave here. The studio can go here and your bedroom can be here, we will have to build you a bathroom as well and a closet, but this shouldn't be much trouble. I'll call a contractor in the morning." Dad said.

"Dad thank you. I really mean it." I said

"Anything for my son. We want only the best." Mom said.

"It's getting late Chance and we need to go." Blaine said.

"We will see you tomorrow." Kurt said.

"Your right, Kurt we have a date tomorrow. Ok we will end this gathering with one more song." I said.

Mr. Schue plays the pitch pipe and we sing Goodnight Sweetheart.

After everyone leaves, P.C. and I go upstairs to have some alone time.

"Chance you mean everything to me." P.C. says holding my hands.

"And you me." I said.

"I want this to be perfect, but I am scared." P.C. said

"I'm scared too P.C. I don't want disappoint you." I said.

" Do you think we instead of making love, just hold each other?" P.C. asked

"You got it." I said.

I got undressed and pulled the covers back and got into bed and I opened the cover and P.C. crawled in beside me and snuggled close. He turned on his left side and I did the same behind him and I wrapped my arm around him and whispered "I Love you". "I love you too baby." P.C. said and we let sleep overtake us.

The next morning, was surreal. P.C. and I have never slept in the same bed before. It was nice. I woke up before he did, so I got up and slowly rolled P.C. back over to his side because his head was on my chest and his arms were wrapped around me. So I got up out of bed and threw on some sweats and padded downstairs to make our breakfast. I made P.C.'s favorites. Bacon and eggs, French toast, and a carmel spread for the toast. While I was cooking I didn't hear him come downstairs.

"Hey handsome." He said he walked over to me and kissed my neck, right on my spot. My ticklish spot right behind my ear. It made me giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Stop that or I'll spill the juice." I said.

He walked past the patio door and the sunlight hit him just right. He looked so good in my boxers and tee shirt.

"Stop right there. I just want to remember you just as you are." I said.

He paused for just a moment and the continued to the table, where I served our breakfast.

"So what do we have planned for today?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go a take a walk at the water garden and the lunch at the mall. But we have to watch our time because we have our double date with Kurt and Blaine this evening. I don't what the boys have planned but I am driving. According to the text from Blaine we are being kidnapped." I said.

"Sounds fun." He said.

"Yep, so we better hurry. We need showers and also I need a haircut." I said.

"Your right let's finish up here, shower and get dressed." He said.

So we finished our breakfast and went to shower. After the our shower, we picked out our outfits. Me in red jeans and red button down shirt, him in matching jeans and a black button down. I left a note that P.C. and I were heading out. The water garden was nearest to the salon and the mall so we stopped there first. Walking hand and hand was special. I didn't it to end. Next we went for my haircut. I have never changed my style since kindergarten. But I needed a trim. P.C. says I look very sexy with it.

Next was lunch at the mall and then coffee at The Lima Bean. We really didn't talk much because we wanted to revel in just being together. At the Bean we bumped into Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey boys." I said.

"Hey Chance and P.C." Kurt said.

"Hey buddy." Blaine said and gave me and P.C. a hug.

Blaine is the hugger out of the two of them.

"Why don't you join us?" Kurt asked.

"We don't want to intrude." P.C. said.

"Trust me your not intruding." Kurt said.

So we got our coffees and sat down with the hottest couple in Lima.

" So I have to ask, what do you all have planned for Chance and I this evening? P.C. asked.

"Well we were going to make it a surprise, but since you asked. Blaine got 4 tickets to the Murder Mystery Dinner Theater tonight so that's where we are going and after the show, we are going to have drinks at Kerry O'Key's Bar and Grill and then we are going to watch the meteor shower at Treasure Cove.

"Do I need to stop at home and ask my dad for an advance on my allowance?" I asked.

"We invited you two remember. We don't want you paying for a thing. Everything is already taken care of." Kurt said.

"Darn it and I was so looking forward to being a proper gentleman." I said

"Funny funny. So that makes me that the woman in our relationship? P.C. asked.

"Absolutely not babe. We are equals." I said.

With being said the 4 of got our coffees to go, and we headed to our double date. We pulled up to the theater, and got out of the Jeep. We walked into the lobby and our tickets were already there waiting on us. Since we were the first ones there we got the best table. We were early so we got some drinks from the free bar and sat back down. As the other guests filed in and the house lights dimmed, the show began. Dinner was served by a very handsome waiter that was flirting with all of us. He was just milking us for tips, which he got a 300 dollar tip. P.C. was the only person to guess who the murderer was and he won 100 dollars. I was to busy looking at him and forgot to watch the show. After the show, we went to Kerry O'Key's Bar and Grill to have more drinks and some fun. As the name implies its a karaoke bar. Kerry O'Key is a drag queen that is known around Lima and is awesome. Kurt and Blaine are friends of hers. Well, as we walk in the other customers are already there and the karaoke contest is already in full swing. Kerry picks us out of the crowd and makes eyes with Blaine and Blaine points to me.

"Everyone we have a late entry into the contest, I normally do not allow late entries, but I will let this slide, because it comes from very dear friends. Chance Matthews are you here?" Kerry O'Key asked.

"Yes I'm here." I said.

"Come on up here and grab a mic, its your turn in Kerry O'Key's karaoke contest." the drag queen said.

"Oh jees really Blaine?" I asked.

"Yep Kurt and I have done it and its great fun." Blaine said.

"I suck if its not rehearsed." I said

"You'll do fine I promise. The song choice is already made for you and its right up your alley." Kurt said.

"Get up here my lad you can't keep a girl waiting." the drag queen said.

"OK, I'll do it, what's the harm." I said as I strode up to and onto the stage.

"Ok Folks we have a newcomer in our midst. I guess we can call this Kerry O'Key's cherryoke time. I want everyone to give a big hand to Chance Matthews. Well let's see what you got my fine and I do mean FINE lad." Kerry O'Key said.

Kerry O'Key presses play on the machine and one of my favorite dance tunes begins. "We Can Get There" by Mary Griffin was the song and I dedicated that to P.C. I wasn't to bad not great, but I was alright. Well I guess I was the best singer, compared to the other drunks in the room. So I won the contest and it was 50 dollars, 25 for winning tonight and 25 for getting booked as a special guest at next weeks show. Man that was fun. Well, we left the bar and made it to our final destination, which was Treasure Cove, to watch the meteor shower. Treasure Cove is a private lookout that is overlooking Lima Bay. Its cozy little spot that few know about and its just right for lovers. Everything was already there, blankets spread out, chocolate covered strawberries, the whole nine yards.

"Welcome, to the first annual Lover's Banquet." Kurt said.

"You guys are too much." I said.

"P.C. Go pick us out a blanket and I will be right there after I beat some sense into Kurt and Blaine here." I said.

P.C., goes over to one of blankets and sits down. He is out of earshot and I said to cohorts in crime, "What are you trying to do? P.C., and I are not at that step yet if that's what your implicating. We just slept together for the first time last night. And when I said slept I meant we just slept. That's all. We are not ready."

"Its not that at all. Chance, we just thought since now that you and him are here, and are the only other gay couple, that we know of here in Lima, we just thought that we would share one of our favorite things with you, We didn't mean to offend. We are sorry." Blaine said with a tear in eye and was holding on to Kurt for dear life.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean it like that. P.C, and I are both virgins and we want our first time to be special. We will just take it for what it is and nothing more. I'm truly sorry I was reading more into it." I said.

"Man, this is a first. We just had our first BFF fight." Blaine said.

"No hard feelings?" I said

"No hard feelings." Kurt said and they both gave me the biggest hug.

"We love you like brothers, and brothers have to stick together." Blaine said

"Now let's go an enjoy the meteor shower. We have the best seats in the house and its starting right now!" Kurt said.

"Baby get over here your missing it." P.C., said

I lay down next to where P.C., is sitting and he reclines on me with his head on my chest and I stroke his hair.

"You know we really have the best friends in the world. I mean I just had a fight with them out of earshot and I thought that they were implicating something and I was wrong and they forgave me right off the bat." I said.

"What was it about?" P.C, asked.

"Well, its was about You-Know-What and I told them about you and I being virgins and we are not ready." I said.

"Well now. That's one strike against them." P.C., said.

"Just give them another chance baby. They meant something complete different, they wanted to share something with us and I was the one that went off the deep end." I said.

"OK I take the strike back." P.C., said.

"Thank you, baby I didn't want anything to be awkward at school Monday. Blaine is my best friend. Now let's have some chocolate strawberries they look yummy." I said.

As the 4 of watched the meteor shower together and shared private moment together. The bond between the 4 of us grew stronger.

As the evening draws to a close. We take Blaine and Kurt back to the Bean to pick up Kurt's car and we say our goodbyes. As we drive back to my house, P.C. Huddles close to me a the chilly wind blows around us. We get to my house and my parents are still up. They grill us with the usual questions. "Where did you go?, What did you do? We answer them and dad informs us that he called the contractor and the quote is within our price range and they can start the remodel of the basement next week. We say our goodnights and go up to my room for some alone time again.

"We sure had a fun day didn't we P.C?" I asked

"Yea, this has been the best trip ever!" P.C., exclaimed

" Blaine and Kurt are the best. They sure know how to treat friends." I said.

"Yea, but I am glad to be home so its just the two of us." P.C., said

" Yea it is boyfriend." I say

"Wanna go to bed?" P.C., asked.

"Yea I am bushed." I say

"OK same as last night?" P.C, asked

"You know what baby, we don't need YOU-KNOW -WHAT yet. I love us just the way we are, but someday, just someday." I say.

With that being said we got undressed, and got under the covers and we let sleep overcome our young bodies.

Ok Journal I think that is all I have to write to you. P.C. Has just work up and caught me writing and is calling me back to bed.

Good night.


	5. The New Kid Chapter 5 - The Dinner Plan

Journal Entry September 21ft 2010

Well Journal sorry I haven't written in a while, I have had a lot of things going on this week and I haven't had the time. But here is what has been happening.

The past weekend:

Wow this past weekend was awesome. PC and I finally took the first step together. We slept in the same bed. His warm body close to mine was nice. Sunday morning I laid awake just watching him sleep. Every breath he took was like a angel breathing. The way our heartbeats were totally in sync was special. Even the way the light fell on his hair was like magic. Saying goodbye is never easy. I didn't want to let him go. Kurt, Blaine and I drove him back to the airport. He looked up at me and smiled before he boarded the plane, hugged me and kissed me goodbye. When they called for boarding I had half a mind to run to the ticket counter and at the last minuet max my Dad's credit card and board that plane with him. But he has a life in Dallas and mine is here in Lima. As soon as his plane landed in Dallas, he text-ed me, to let me know that he made it home alright and that Kaylee was there to pick to him up. This morning waking up without him by my side was scarey. I rolled over and hugged the pillow that his head was on and I could still smell the shampoo he used to wash his hair. Boy, do I miss him. Oh, man do I sound like a love sick fool. But if I be a love sick fool then let me be a fool. I did get a text from Kaylee, that she dropped him off at his house. His Mom also text-ed me to let me know that if I wanted to come spend some time with him next month, that she would buy my ticket. I think, I'll take her up on here offer. Enough about me and P.C. This is what happened this week school.

Monday morning:

My alarm went off at 6:00 in the morning as normally, but something told me that I shouldn't get out of bed just yet. Right when I sat up there was a crash coming from downstairs. I got out of bed, not worrying weather or not I was wearing any clothes, and I ran downstairs to find that the workmen were already there to begin the remodel of the basement. Boy was I embarrassed . Here I am in my birthday suit and there are 15 hot hunks looking at me. I rushed back upstairs and took a quick shower and threw on my cloths and walked back downstairs and had breakfast alone. On the table, was a note from Mom and Dad, her is what it said.

Mr Dearest Chance,(it was in my Mom's handwriting.)

Sorry we are not there to eat breakfast with you this morning. Your Dad had to leave for a business trip early and well he asked if I could come along and I said sure. So there are somethings that I need you do while we are away. First of all, after school and your after-school activities, I need to go to the market and get groceries for the week, because that is how long we are going to be gone. There is enough money on your account and the card is in the upper left drawer under the sink. I left you 300 dollars, I think that will cover not only food and drink, but gas and some spending money left over. Do not be startled, if you wake up and there are noises coming from the basement. The workers are going to be there around 6:00 in the morning tomorrow to get started on the remodel you asked for. (I guess she wrote this while I was asleep and forgot to tell me about tell about Dad's trip yesterday.)I wrote this while you sleeping and I forgot to tell you about Dad's trip yesterday, because with everything that was going on, it just slipped my mind. Remember that if you are going to be out late, please give Mrs. Anderson a call,that's Blaine's Mom, I have programmed all emergency contacts in to your cell. (I guess that being the New Directions Parents, they kept up with the task. As normal they made me get parents names and numbers for a phone tree. And after they get back the are going to have a parents meeting.) Also, if you don't mind, I took the liberty and invited that nice Blaine over for dinner on Wednesday. So you two will have the house to yourself. Don't get into any trouble. And we are just a phone call away. We love you son. Oh, Dad says hi.

Love Always

Mom and Dad.

Blaine and me alone, what was she thinking? She knows that I have a boyfriend in P.C. So I think I am going to have to have all the New Directions over for dinner. Well I checked my watch and saw that I had 15 minuets to get school. I live right across the street, so I was there in jiffy in my new Jeep.

I still can't believe it MY NEW JEEP. I like the sound of that. But I digress, as I pulled into the parking lot of school, I overheard some yelling from over by the gym. So, I hopped out of my Jeep and I followed the sounds of a countertenor's caterwauling. Lets just say it was not a pretty site. There was Kurt and Blaine and look on Kurt's face was not the happy go lucky guy I knew him to be. I strode up to Kurt just he threw a book at Blaine's feet. I picked up the book and there was a page marked with the date I moved here on it and a red heart. Oh boy I knew what that meant. Someone had a crush on someone and by the look of things it was Blaine and not with Kurt. Kurt was furious. Kurt was calling Blaine all sorts of names, some of which are not to be mentioned. And then he stormed off leaving a baffled Blaine. I gave the book back to him and I sat him down. It was his journal. I was thinking that I couldn't blame him for having a crush on me,by the way, my name was in the red heart. I did feel the same. Blaine placed his head on my shoulders and began to sob. If I was anyone else, I would of taken that boys head and kissed him right there, but I am not. I am in love with P.C. But honestly I really wanted to. I told Blaine, that I was flattered that he had a crush on me, but it was tearing Kurt apart. When I first moved here and thought that P.C., would never speak to me again, I had a crush on him too. Blaine and I were becoming really close. We were BFF's. I guess that Sunday, Blaine left his journal over at Kurt's. Smooth move ex-lax. I told Blaine that I would straighten this out. Blaine and Kurt are my guys. My two favorite guys, next to P.C. We have so much fun together. Going shopping, going out to movies, things 3 pals do together. OK, I have had something dealings with this before, in the past and well its either you make it or break it. If he wanted to make it work with Kurt, who he really loves, he has to come clean with his feelings for me. So he told me, that if I wasn't with P.C. ,and he wasn't with Kurt he wanted to be with me. Now mind you, that I feel exactly the same way about Blaine and I have discussed it at length with P.C. P.C. told me that long distance relationships are doomed to fail if the couple doesn't communicate. At first, PC was reacting the same way as Kurt did. But he appreciated my honesty and to tell me the truth their was this new kid in Powerhouse that PC had a crush on. We both laughed about it. I think, since we are both from the south, we have a different way of seeing things. But here I was, my BFF sobbing on my shoulder and the love of his life just walked out of his life forever. Gosh this sounds like a bad movie. I had to send a text to our Pre-Cal teacher saying that we are here, but are unable to come to class due to some personal business. She text-ed back and told me that they were just reviewing last weeks lessons, and since Blaine and I are the best in the class with Mike's help of course, that we could take all the time we needed and that she was sending Mike out to help. I told her that she didn't need to send Mike out that I got it covered. We spent most of the morning just talking and laughing and joking, just two best friends clearing the air. I also sent a text to Rachel and Tina and told them what has happened and that I had an idea. If I was going to make things right between Kurt and Blaine, it was going to be the only way I know how. Dinner was going to be as planned, but with a twist. It's wasn't going to be a dinner for Blaine and I, but for Kurt and Blaine. Candles and food and drink, the whole shabang. So I asked for their help and they said they would get everyone to help. Because it wasn't Kurt's and Blaine's relationship that hung in the balance, but it was the whole dynamic of the New Directions that could fall apart. And that would be a damper on our winning Sectionals. Well, lunch rolled around and Blaine and I were hungry, so we got our lunch off campus and continued just spending time together. We cut school, which is something that I would never do, but this couldn't be avoided. We didn't have Glee Club that afternoon and I didn't have Dive team. So during lunch, I made an excuse to go to the bathroom and I called Rachel. She told me that the day after tomorrow she would and the gang would come over right after school and I told her to bring Kurt, kicking and screaming, if she had to. I would handle Blaine. So as the day went on, it was just us. Blaine and I, we having so much fun. Riding around in my Jeep singing to the radio. We drove out to the Lima bay and just sat looking out over the water.

Monday Night:

Well as night time drew near, Blaine told me that he had to go home, so I dropped him off at his house and I went home. But first I had to get prepared for the week and I called Finn and picked him up and we went shopping for food. Task 1 completed Mom. So the Operation Save Kurt and Blaine was in motion. I even went to the uniform store and got waiters uniforms. I told you, I was going all out. After the uniform store I headed back home, and thank goodness the workers were gone before I got there. They did leave a note that said that the remodel was almost done and it wouldn't take as much time as it needed. They just had to fit some copper piping for the bathroom and that the walkway was already dug and filled and it should be dried before the weekend. So when I got home, I dropped off the stuff and put away the food and then I called PC. I told him what my plan was and he said that it was a good idea. We laughed and joked over the phone for hours, till I was getting hungry again and his Mom called him for dinner. We said our I love yous' and goodbyes and we hung up. I made myself some dinner and watched some T.V., well I didn't really watch T.V. I turned it on for background noise. I had to make a plan, if I was going to be Blaine's wing man, this had to be perfect. Next I called Sugar. I told Sugar not to say a word of this to Blaine or Kurt, and that I needed some good China, because ours broke, in the move, and she said that she could borrow some of her Mom's but we would have to take very good care of it, because it was her grandmothers China. So I told her that the day after tomorrow she was to bring it over after school and we were going to be planning a rekindling dinner for Kurt and Blaine. Now mind you I can't cook to save my life. Yes, a gay guy who can't cook. So I called my Aunt Helen. She told me that she would transfer some money into my account to have it catered. Which she did. That was fast. So I called the local catering company and asked if that had an opening for the day after tomorrow and they said yes. I told them that I wanted a 3 course dinner with desert and it was going to be for 2 people. I didn't need any catering staff, because I have that covered. So I gave them my credit card number and the funds were approved. So food was covered and so was drinks and desert. The next call, I made was to Puck. I asked Puck to bring his guitar because he was going to be serenading. He said he would. Next call was to Santana and Brittney. I asked them to brink their favorite black dress, because they were going to play hostesses. Next was Quinn, I need help with decorating. Next was Artie, I asked him, if he bring his laptop and hook it up to the lighting system and help with mood lighting. Next was Mercedes, she was going to partner up with Puck and help with mood music. Rachel, Mike, Tina, Finn and I were waiters. Singing waiters no doubt. OK, everything was planned and I could finally turn in, but I had one for phone call to make, it was to my Mom and Dad. I told them what happened and what I had planned and they said that I was a good friend for trying to patch things up between Kurt and Blaine. They wished me luck and I asked them about the trip and they said it was ok and I turned in for night.

Tuesday:

I had one thing left on my mind from yesterday and I needed I get it done, was the set list for the next day. So I got up early and I was there at Between the Sheets, before they opened and the owner let me in and I asked if I could borrow the Lover's Song Book. He said yes. I told him that I would bring it back by Friday and he said that was fine. So I borrowed the book and rushed off the school. Man Tuesday was a blur. All day long Kurt and Blaine were not talking to each other and we were keeping them in the dark with our plan. They didn't expect a thing. This was going to be good. At Glee Club the final product was completed and everything was in place for Sectionals. This was going to be a showstopper. Mr Schue said since we were the home school, that we were going to be last in competing and we were going to be closing the show. We also found out that we were competing with, Dalton's Warblers, Showstoppers, a new show choir from Columbus, and Vocal Adrenaline. After that was Dive Team. We had our first practice. I was the lead diver in the competition 2 weeks from Saturday. Great no pressure. Thanks Coach. After that I met with Quinn at my house for decorations. The remodel was almost completed so we had the place to ourselves. Sugar was true to her word and brought the China as well. We got everthing set-up and ready for Wednesday. This was going to be epic.

Well, that evening I had one last thing that wanted to do. PC, and I scheduled a Skype call that evening and I wanted to look my best. So I took a shower and styled my hair and I picked his favorite outfit. Green turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. As well as for our second anniversary, he bought me a silver chain link necklace, so I thought I would wear that. The silver really makes my window cleaner blue eye pops. At the appointed time I logged on to Skype and there he was. My gosh, he is so handsome.

We talked for at lest 3 hours. Since I was on wifi and on my laptop, I walked him around the house showing him the different decorations, that the Glee Club and I have done as well as the almost finished project of my apartment in the basement. I was so glad to have some alone time with my PC. Well, his Mom came in and interrupted us, and told us it was lights out. So we had to say goodbye and logged off, but not before we kissed our kissed our screens goodnight. I miss his kisses. He does something that I think is really cute. When we were together in Dallas, he would kiss my nose. Now everyone knows that I hate my nose. But PC doesn't. I was thinking about getting a nose job for my 16th birthday, but PC said If I change anything about myself he would break-up with me. So I kept my nose. Well it was getting late and I needed to turn in for the night. So after we logged out and I checked my email, I turned in.

Wednesday:

I am really excited. This is going to go off like a rocket. The food was going to be here at 5:00 and the gang was going to arrive at 6. Kurt and Blaine were going to arrive at 7:00, but not together. I hatched a plain that will work. So I wrote each of them a letter and signed their names on them. This is what the letter said:

Dear Kurt,

We need to talk. A car will be picking you up at 6:30 tonight and wear something after 5ish. Nothing to fancy, just supper club wear.

Signed

BA

and this was Blaine's

Dear Blaine,

We need to talk. A car will be picking you up at 6:30 tonight and wear something after 5ish. Nothing to fancy, just supper club wear.

Signed

KH

So I got school early the next morning and I put Kurt's letter to Blaine in Blaine's locker and I did the same to Kurt's. They didn't know what hit them. At lest I got them talking again. For 2 whole days it was like the Hatfields and McCoys. And that was when they had to be in the same room together. I text-ed Santana to pick up Kurt and I would pick-up Blaine. Brittney was already going to be at my house. Do, I want to use blindfolds? I think so. So after Glee Club practice and Dive Team the rest of the gang went over to my house to get prepared for Operation Save Kurt and Blaine.

OK, I gave everyone their assigned duties and Santana and I left in our costumes. I borrowed the next door neighbors SUV. So Blaine wouldn't know it was me. Santana borrowed her mother's bosses Lexus. I arrived promptly at 6:30 and rang Blaine's doorbell. Blaine's Mom was in on the plan and she played her part well. Blaine was totally clueless. Kurt was clueless as well. So I said in a gruff voice that he needed to come with me and because the wareabouts were kept secret that they needed to put on blindfolds. I needed a little mystery. So with Blaine in the back seat, and I buckled him, I got behind the wheel and drove back to the secret location, which was really my house. I left brief instructions to the gang that were to stay hidden and that they needed to park over at Between the Sheets. Brittney was the only one that was to remain visible. So Santana and I both arrived back at the same time. Brittney was to take Kurt upstairs to my bedroom and Blaine downstairs to my apartment. Which she did nicely. After that, I manned the intercom and I said to my guys "Welcome to Shay Mattheus. I want to welcome you. The reason you are blindfolded is that you were selected to be my first customer. Your hostess will be with you promptly to take you to your table. Please keep your blindfold on and no removing them. There are cameras pointed at you and I am watching you through them." Now both rooms were pitch black with a single chair in the middle of them. Brittney sat Kurt and Blaine in the chairs and left the room, just as she was told. I turned on the speakers and I heard one after another talk about the letter that they received earlier that day in school. My gosh that was to good. When I and Santana were changed out our driver costumes, and she was in her hostess dress and I in my waiters uniform, I gave the cue to get our guests. Santana and Brittney retrieved Kurt and Blaine and led them around the house, to make it feel like they were walking down a long hallway or they were in a very large building. Finally it was time for them to eat. Now in decorating the place, we brought the couches from the living room downstairs to the basement to make more room. We bought a small dinning table and draped a silver and blue table cloth over it and placed the two sets of China on the table. The mood lighting was perfect. Soft and gentle, just made for a romantic dinner should be. Over to the right of the table was a little dance floor, where Mercedes and Puck were stationed. The rest of the gang was stationed in the kitchen, since this dinner was for Blaine and Kurt, we already ate. I sprung for Subway for everyone. When Kurt and Blaine were sat down, I pressed the button on the intercom and said. "You may remove your blindfolds." They did and when they saw each other the first reaction was disgust. Then I came out in my waiters uniform and I said. "Gentlemen, I am sorry, but your host cannot be with you tonight and I was to be your lead waiter. My name is Ross and I am to cater to your every need. As you can see there are no menus, because the chef has prepared something very special you both. We have for our first course, Tomato Basil soup with a house salad with a white wine vinaigrette." After that rest of the Glee Club members all in disguise brought out the first course and we disappeared back into the kitchen to listen. Kurt, was still very angry at Blaine for what he saw in Blaine's journal. And Blaine was angry at Kurt for snooping in his private things. But at lest they were talking. On my cue, Mercedes and Puck began to serenade them to lighten the mood. This was perfect. 15 minuets later, the second course was ready to bring out. So I went back out and said, "Sirs, I hope you enjoyed your first course. Next we have Chicken Fettucini Alfredo, with a side of broccoli and some bread as well for a drink we have Sunrise's with rum and vodka. Please enjoy." Now of course they drinks were virgin. The mood in there was starting to get a little lighter. As Mercedes and Puck played, it was starting to calm the wild angry beast inside both of them and they started to calm down, And it was Blaine, who asked Kurt to dance. Now that was a move that I didn't see coming, but we played with it. I could tell from my vantage point that things were going along swimmingly. They were starting laugh and joke, just like the old pair used to be. The love between them was starting to show again. After eating and a little light dancing, I came back out and announced the last course. "Sirs, we have come to the end of dinner are we have a special desert planned. Chocolate covered strawberries. Please enjoy." After serving the desert, the rest of the gang and I got out of our costumes back in the kitchen. Since the lights were still dim we sneaked out and joined Puck and Mercedes. "Sirs, if your please turn your attention you the main dance floor we have one more treat for you." I said still in my waiters voice. All of us together, out of our costumes sang "Endless Love", which just happened to be the song that they had their first kiss by. Now that's a way to end an evening. Kurt and Blaine shared a romantic kiss as they swayed and danced to our song. It kind of brought a tear to my eye. When the song was over I stepped out in front and the look on Blaine's and Kurt's faces were priceless. They couldn't believe that I, with a little help from our friends put this thing together. I walked over to them and gave them a hug and they hugged me back. But there was one last thing. PC ,was on Skype and he wanted to give a message to our special guys. "Boys, no matter what comes between you, you have the power to make it or break it. Life is full of ups and downs, believe me I know, with Chance and I living miles apart its hard to be loving and keeping the romance alive is what is important. Yes, I know about the crush and that it is what it is a crush, a Bromance, if you will. But trust me, Chance has me and Blaine has you Kurt, and it is as it shall be. No matter what. Chance did this for you to remind you about all the love that is between you two and it is special and there is nothing in this world that can break it up but you. So be kind and loving and if you have questions about a text or something that has been written down, talk about it. Don't fight about it. Because if I find out, I will come up there and tear you both a new one. Now I love you both. Give Chance a hug for me. He worked very hard on this because he believes in you two and so does your friends."

With the evening concluded, we all had a laugh about how we pulled off this charade. Hugs were passed around to all. After the rest of gang left, Kurt and Blaine stayed behind, because I wanted to talk to both of them alone. I showed Kurt and Blaine my journal and there on the same date in the same way was Blaine's name written in a red heart. I told Kurt, that I thought PC and I were over and at that time I didn't know about Blaine's relationship. Kurt told Blaine that he was sorry for going off the deep end, and I told Blaine that I was sorry about my crush on him and this was my way of making it up to both of them. Kurt forgave both of us and we hugged. Since we had to put the living room back together Kurt and Blaine both helped clean up and helped me move the furniture back to where it belongs. Also since, my Jeep was over at the neighbors and I gave the keys back to the SUV, I couldn't give them a ride home so they each called their parents and asked if they could spend the night and their parents said yes. The best friends were back together again.

Well Journal, its been quite a few days, haven't it?. Kurt and Blaine not talking to each other. Blaine and I sharing our Bromance with Kurt, which might I had got a real laugh out of Kurt, because he thought I wasn't Blaine's type. Boy was he wrong in that department. But anyways, the boys are asleep in bed and I am downstairs on the couch to give the lovers some space. And I am very sleepy myself. I think I am going to snuggle up with my blanket and go to sleep.

Goodnight.


	6. The New Kid Chapter 6 - Dream Scape

2 Weeks Later after Sectionals. My Dream.

Sorry Journal it has been a strange 2 weeks. By the way we won our Sectionals. We were awesome. After Sectionals, we took some time to watch the video of our performance. There was nothing that I saw that we did was wrong and Mr. Schue agreed with me. But anyways back to me.

I have good news the remodel is all finished I moved in last night.

Well the remodel is awesome. They took out the door leading downstairs from the kitchen and closed and walled it in. So the only way to get to my apartment, was to walk around to the back off the house and walk down the ramp. Coming through my private entrance, to the right there is a coat closet. After stepping through the threshold, you see to the left, the recording studio. And they made it professional looking. It has it's own enclosed area. When you open the door to the studio, you see to your left a plush couch with night stands on either side of the couch. In front of the couch, there was the equipment console and mixer and the computer. In front of the console, there was a glass 2 way window. Behind the window was where the magic happens. The mic, stands and headsets were placed in a semi-circle in the center. To the left of the mics, was another door leading out of the studio into the front office. Next to the door on the inside, was the instruments. The whole room was made sound proof, per my instructions. OK, that was the studio. So when come back out of the studio, and walk are round the retaining wall, you will come to my bedroom. The layout of my bedroom was nothing special, but it had every electronic device a 17 year old could ever want. A new IPad and computer. I got the waterbed that I always wanted. I did also get a large screen tv, with a X-Box and PlayStation and Nintendo Wii. My gosh, when my parents go all out they really do. They spoil me rotten. On the rear wall, of the bedroom was the entrance to my own private bath. Of course, there was a double sink and toilet, a large oval bathtub with jets, and a standup shower. Coming out of the bathroom and bedroom, we come to the sitting area. There is another big screen TV with WIFI hook-up. A black leather couch was in the middle the room that was shaped in an "L". In front of the couch, there is a glass coffee table. On the stand,to the left of the was my extensive DVD collection, because under the TV, was a Blue-Ray Player. Off to the right of TV and sitting room, was the small, but fully functional kitchen. It comes complete with a 4 range stove, microwave oven, sink, fridge, and dinning room table. My parents did me up right. Well, that's the tour.

I need to tell you about a dream that I had.

Blaine and I are spending more time together. I thought that the dinner was supposed to bring Blaine and Kurt closer. It worked for a few days, but they were back to fighting. This time was over space. Blaine was around all the time. He was getting clingy all of a sudden and Kurt was not into it. Blaine wanted them to move into together and well that plan, went down faster then the Titanic. So Blaine was showing up everywhere Kurt was. I saw the love between Kurt and Blaine fizzle out. I really thought they would last. But sometimes a break-up is good for the relationship. Kurt came to me yesterday and told me that he was ending it. Kurt and Blaine needed a reinvention. Kurt stopped coming to Glee for awhile and told Mr Schue, that he needed to take a week off, he was tired. I could see it in everyone. Mr. Schue tried to push for Regionals, and he tried to push hard. The only ones that stayed focused was me,Rachel,Finn,and Blaine. But I know that the others are going to bounce back. We have 4 months until Regionals, so I think a break from rehearsing is just the thing to relax everyone. So Mr. Schue gave us the week off with the promise that after the break, that we would come back like gangbusters.

If things couldn't go from bad to worse, between Kurt and Blaine it did. Walking into school, it felt like a war zone. No sooner as I stepped into the hallway, Blaine ambushed me. I was pulled into a an empty classroom, by the neck of a very expensive Boston Republic sweater , I was wearing And he kissed me. I mean really kissed me. Oh man. For a second I forgot where I was.

I asked Blaine what was that for and he told me that he and Kurt broke up and he was ready to explore this crush he had for me. No sooner that he said that then Kurt came into the classroom. Oh man now this is going to get ugly. Kurt looked like a viper that was ready to strike. And he was ready to strike at me. I'm just a pawn in this. And its got to stop right here and right now. I told them both that. So before either of them could say a word. I stormed out of the room. Leaving Kurt and Blaine with a hurt look on their face.

I right away called PC. PC could tell that I have been crying and was very upset. I told him what happened with Blaine and Kurt and how Blaine ambushed me and kissed me and boy was PC was pissed. Right away PC called Blaine and he read him for filth and that he better stay from his man or he was going to make a special trip up here to kick some sense into him.

PC and I was in karate together, so when PC said he could kick he wasn't kidding. After Blaine's phone call with PC, Blaine came looking for me. Blaine didn't know what hit him. I screamed and yelled at him and told him that our friendship was over if he didn't put this foolish notion that he and I could be together away . He just broke up with Kurt for Pete's sake. I am not going to be the rebound. He told me that he and Kurt split because he was getting clingy and Kurt wanted space and he didn't. I told him that it didn't matter and that he shouldn't have kissed me. I told him that I will never forgive him. He was my best friend or ex-best friend in this case. I told him that we shouldn't hang out and that until he could get himself under control that he was not welcome at my house and that he needs to stay away from me for a very long time. But in the back of my mind I didn't mean a single thing I said, but I had to teach him a lesson, then I did the unthinkable, I slapped him. I mean really slapped him. Right away I felt guilty, because the look on Blaine's face was like a dog that was going to be spanked with a rolled-up newspaper for tearing up the couch.

Now I had to go find Kurt. So I found Kurt in the choir room. I closed both doors faster then Kurt could get out of the chair and when he tried to get out of the room he ran into me and started beating on my chest and calling me names and crying a river. I told him that I wasn't involved in this and this was between him and Blaine. I told him that every couple gay or straight goes through a break-up once or twice and that PC and I broke-up a total of 4 times during the 2 years of being together in Dallas. But it was totally unfair that they put me in the middle of things. They were both my friends and it wouldn't be right for me to choose between them. Because I did love them both. After calming down Kurt. I reopened the doors to the choir room and let Kurt go.

Now back to Blaine, I found Blaine out in the courtyard and he was crying when he saw me. He jumped up from where he was sitting and threw his arms around me and started crying again. Now, I didn't hug him back, I just let him hang on me and got what was in his system out. He finally admitted that he was being to clingy with Kurt and he was pushing him away. And the crush he had for me was getting worse. And that he really did love me. I told him or rather showed him, that he and Kurt meant a great deal to me as best friends and that I didn't mean anything that I said earlier. So I did the only thing I could think of, to get the our blubbering tenor to be quiet for a moment was to give him a world rocking kiss. Now that was wrong on so many levels and it almost cost my own relationship, but it got Blaine to stop talking for once in his life. I told them I really loved him, but as friends. And that if he was going to keep me as such that he had to put whatever feelings he had for me aside and that Junior Prom and my birthday was coming up and the only way I was going to Prom or inviting him, is that he had to go with Kurt. I also told him that I would be telling PC everything that happened. and whatever happens between PC and I was between PC and I. And he was not getting involved. So we ended our conversation and that I need to get to Dive Team practice. It was our final practice before competition and that if he wanted to be there to support me he could. But that was that.

So I left him in the courtyard to think and I went off to Dive Team. After Dive Team, I took a long drive out to the bay by myself. I passed my drivers test and got my full drivers license after Sectionals, so I hopped in my Jeep and drove. I just drove, because I needed some time to think.

I called PC on the phone and told him everything. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and crying from both of us. But in the end we remained true and steadfast, just like I knew we would. You see when PC and I fight and yes we do fight, we always find someway to make up.

PC and I made a plan that we were going to act like we had broken-up for good and when Blaine and Kurt saw that they would put everything in their power to get us back together. My gosh I should of gotten a Oscar for the performance that we had planned out. So I put the plan into action So I called Blaine and Kurt and told them to meet me at the bay and that I was stranded out here all by myself and that I ran out of gas, which was true, and that because of Blaine did, PC and I broke-up for good. Now, I hate to lie about things, but times like this I was desperate. When Blaine and Kurt got there I put my best acting face on and gave the best sob story I could. I kept my phone on with PC listening in and because I had my Blue-Tooth in my ear,another gift from my perfect parents, coaching me what to say.

It was perfect. A perfect lie, but perfect non-the less. We had to do something. I couldn't let Blaine and Kurt fall apart. It was tearing me up inside. After the performance and then PC and I came clean that we were acting and that this for Kurt and Blaine's benefit, because as long as they were working together and not against each other, that everything was going to be alright.

Kurt said that he really loved Blaine, but the dotting had to stop. The only reason they broke up, is the Kurt was feeling smothered. Blaine needed to respect that and that when someone asks for space then request must granted and not push so hard. Blaine said that the only reason why he got clingy is that Kurt was graduating at the end of the year and that he was going to have a new life in New York and at NYADA. And he was scared that he was going to lose him to some college guy. Kurt reassured Blaine that was never going to happen. At first Blaine didn't believe him, but after the Earth-Shattering kiss they shared everything was right with the world and the balance was restored. Crisis over with, thanks to some quick thinking from my baby, PC and my Oscar winning acting skills.

Now that evening I invited the gang over to have a end of break party and recording session. Everyone showed up even Kurt and Blaine. They had smiles on their faces,because after the bay they talked it over and they were really good together. Well when everyone got there, I showed them the entrance to my basement apartment and they followed me in. Now I am a sappy love song kind of guy and I showed them what I meant and I recorded my version of Invisible Man" by 98 Degrees, which just happened to be my favorite boy band. Next the all the girls got together and recorded a remake of "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. Then us guys got together and recorded a song that I wrote called "Unstable Life".

Lastly, we all got together and recorded "Hey Big Spender" from Sweet Charity. Fun was had by all. After the party was over Kurt and Blaine stayed behind and helped me clean up. Kurt and Blaine had something special planned for me, to thank me for helping them get back together and not to make the worst mistake in their life. So we did one more recording. "Thank God I Found You" by Mariah Carey and 98 Degrees. Of course Kurt,doing Mariah's part. It was not really a love song, but we looked at lyrics and thought about how it could be a friendship song. Because I do thank God everyday that I found Kurt and Blaine and the friendship that we shared, was a friendship that nothing could break. Then I woke up.

Oh my it was just dream. I called Kurt and Blaine told them about the dream and they told me that they had same dream and that they were waiting for my call. Now that's best friends for ya. We are so in sync that we can even have the same dreams. But I also told PC about my dream and we had a laugh, because my dinner plan did work and Blaine pushed that crush right out of his mind. And that if it really did happen that we would have do something about it.

Well Journal, I have to say that I have one vivid imagination. But I love my best friends but I hope that I never ever have a dream like that again. So don't worry Journal the New Directions are as solid as ever and yes we did win Sectionals and yes we did have the party. But for now, Blaine is calling is calling my name and saying that dinner is ready. Blaine and Kurt wanted to cook for me for a basement apartment present.

Good Night.


	7. The New Kid Chapter 7 - First Fight

**Authors Note: OK, this is going to be kind of dark. I am putting our ,Chance, in a position that he has never been in. There is going be some strong dialog in this chapter. I am working on my creative writing guys so please be kind. This chapter will not be in journal format it will be as he is sending an email to his boyfriend about a incident that happened to him at a club.**

**Warning: Some over the clothes groping will ensue. Threats will take place and a fight will break out.**

**To: Paul**

**From: Chance**

My Love,

Well, I do want to start this email out on a positive note. I won first place in the Dive Competition. You can say that I blew the other divers out of the water . But the real reason that I am writing you instead of calling you is that I am very upset.. I don't have the words to express over the phone. I wanted you know that something very bad happened after Blaine,Kurt and I went out after my win. Here is what happened.

Blaine wants to go out clubbing. So we go out. There is only one Gay Bar here in town and its in Westerville. Now you know that clubs are not my scene, but Blaine cons me in to it.

We get to the club about 8p.m Saturday evening. And it was jumping. They were playing all the dance hits you and I used to dance to in your bedroom. There is no cover and no one to check ID's so we waltz right in. Blaine goes over to the bar and orders shots. What the hay right? It's time to celebrate. So after the shots Blaine and I go out to the dance floor. And we were rocking the joint. All eyes were on us. Kurt mean while, is over on the sidelines just watching with bugged out eyes and smile that's 2 feet wide. As the night go on, and we continue to dance, it's getting really hot so as usual I take my shirt off, well that was my first mistake.

As we were dancing, a guy starts to grind up behind me. I do a 360 turn and I notice that this guy is drunk off his rocker. I gently push away and that damn guy has the gall to grab my ass! Now at first, I thought it was a "Hi I think your cute" kinda grab, but things get escalated really quick.

He pulls me back by my belt loops and I am trapped. I need to get away from this guy and fast. So trying to be the gentleman, you know I am, so I polity tell him, that he is not type and sorry, I have a boyfriend. He proceeds to tell ask if my boyfriend was here and I tell him No. That was my second mistake. **So he tells me "Well since your boyfriend is not here the he won't know will he."** Now PC, you know that I'm a lover and not a fighter, but I can hold my own now with all the karate and I know I can protect myself, but that damn guy grabbed my crotch I had enough.

Now, here is my 3rd mistake and I made this on purpose. I made a signal to Blaine that I needed help. So he and Kurt, by this time Kurt is finally on the dance floor and was grinding all up on Blaine. It was so cute. So Blaine and Kurt kind of did a sweeping grind over to me.

Blaine puts is right hand on the guys hand tries to pry the guys hand from my belt loop, but he just won't let go. So Kurt breaks off from Blaine and circles over to my left and wraps his arm around me and tries to pull me away from him and that doesn't work. By now, I am about to lose my cool. ** I am scared shitless and shirtless**, I try one more time to be nice and tell him that sorry he is not my type and that I have a boyfriend.

This time his response was **"I don't care if you do have a boyfriend, I want you and I will have you. I'll even pay you"**. He right out called me an call boy right in from of Kurt and Blaine. ** That son of bitch had the fucking gall to want to pay me for sex.** By that time, Blaine heard that and went to the guy told him that I am taken and **"Keep your fucking hands off my best friend".** My hero, I save his relationship and he swoops in starts defending me. But that guy doesn't want to hear it. ** "Don't you know who I am?" he says "Don't you know who the fuck I am?" and I retort. "No I don't and I don't fucking care who you are mister, but let me go."** I say as I pull one last time hard enough that I break free from his hold, but my jeans are ripped. Right down the back. I was wearing your favorite jeans. The ones with the CF brand on the back pocket. The ones that you bought for me when I forgot to pack pants for the ski trip last year and I only had my sweats.

This was not going to end well. **"Hey, Mister, You fucking ripped my jeans and come think of it, yes, I know of you. Lets see. Blond curly hair, bright blue eyes, same blank expression on you face, your David St. John. You tried to break up my two best friends behind me last year and it worked, for a while, but your not going to be another home wrecker, not here ,not now, and not ever." I called out. **

He looks past me over the shoulder and sees Blaine and Kurt. Oh man what comes next will really wow you. I didn't think Kurt had it in him. **"Hey Bottom Blaine and Kutie Kurt" he says. "Oh Shit." **I thought myself. Now he's going to get it.

Kurt pipes up. **"David, David, David. How many times and how many men told you leave the fuck alone? Now we are trying to have some fun. But you don't seem to understand English, all you understand is the seedy underbelly world of just sex and not love." "But, I just want to take him outside to my car, fuck him and pay him." he says. pointing to me. "David if you don't get the fuck away from me I am going to lose my cool and if that happens it's not I, that is going to get fucked, its you and not the way you planned." **

By this time I have put my shirt back on and thank God I wore a button down, because it covers the rip in the back of the pants. I turn to Blaine and Kurt and told them, " We need to get out of here." and we walk outside to the parking lot. David follows us outside. **"Nobody says No! to David St. John NO FUCKING BODY!" ** **He says. And he grabs me by the shirt collar as I was getting into the car. I use the force of his pull and I cold cock him right in the nose with my fist. Or I should say his nose met my fist, and then I proceed to kick the shit out of David's drunk ass. **By this time the bar staff was outside watch the commotion. The head bouncer walks over to me and says,**"Finally someone had to put him in his fucking place. We have been trying for years to do that." "You broke my nose. You fucking little piece of shit broke my fucking nose!" David screams at me, **while blood is covering his face.

**"Kurt? I asked. Do we have a tiara and a condom and some lube, because Queen David has been royally fucked?' "I'm going to sue. I'm going to fucking sue. I know what school you three go to and when your Show Choir director hears about this he's going to throw your ass out of the Glee Club." David screams **Mr. Schue comes walking around the corner. "Hi Blaine, Hi Kurt , Hi Chance. "Hi David, another rough night?" he says and walks right by David. **"William Schuester, I want those students thrown out of that Glee Club and I want it fucking now." David screams. ** "David, those boys are the most well bred boys around they won't hurt a fly. **"But that one there, the blond one broke my fucking nose. David screams pointing at me. **

"Is that right Chance, did you hit David?" Mr. Schue asked "Yes I did. Mr. Schue. I am not ashamed at all about it. He tried to pick me up and pay me for sex. "He had it coming. Mr. Schue, we have it all on tape inside" the head bouncer said. " Is everything ready for the show?" Mr. Schue asked. "Yep already to go." The head bouncer said. "Mr Sc hue, what are you even doing here. Your going out Mrs. Pillsbury? I asked. "Its Saturday and its Karaoke Night." Mr Sc hue said. "Oh and David, I think the next time you try to pick up a young boy here, you might want to ask for some ID. Because Blaine and Kurt are safe, because their 18, but Chance over there he's 17. So lets see that solicitation of prostitution to a minor. That's going to put you away for a long time. right Chance?" Mr. Schue said. "That's right Mr Schue. David, I think I'll take the money, but not for sex, but for the jeans you ripped. I think 200 dollars would cover it. Oh you may also think about who your going to sue, because I could also call out rape, because you grabbed my crotch. You got lucky this time David. Because where I am from, we don't take kindly of rapists and solicitation or prostitution to minors and to top it all, I'm a minor so that makes child molestation. All I have to do is call, my Uncle Billy Werren and he would have your butt on the front page and behind bars so fast..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence, because David got up and limped away. I don't think I hurt him to bad just his pride. "You coming boys? Mr Schue asked. "You bet!" Kurt, Blaine and I exclaimed. And the 4 of us walk back inside the club to sing karaoke." And from now until Chance is 18 don't bring him back here got it." Mr. Schue said

"Got it" Blaine said.

Well PC. I got into my first fight today, but you know how descriptive I can be. But anyways I hope Mom and Dad and doing well. Here Mom and Dad says that they love you and I will get to see you soon. Well after all that I guess I'm not so upset now. Here I used to be that small meek little mouse you feel in love with and look at me now. Fighting like the Big Boys. I guess karate paid off huh? Well Mom is calling me for dinner so I have to end this email. Remember I always love you.

Love Always

Chance.

**Authors Note: PC's response coming soon in Chapter 8**


	8. The New Kid Chapter 8 - PC's Response

**Authors Note: Well, folks, I have to say that I didn't think that this would go over so well, but I guess I was wrong almost 30 reads and counting and I stoked. Thank you ever so much. I was thinking, about a cover art picture, but I haven't found anything that I could just see it as. So if there are any artists out there, what I am looking for is this. OK. Chance Matthews, think James Van Der Beek,but young James Van Der Beek(from Dawson's Creek) now what I would like to see is Chance standing outside underneath the McKinley High School Sign pointing up to the sign, but all you is is Chance from the waist up with a Black Hoodie on with the Powerhouse log in blue outlined in white., going a a semi circle. I know I can't give you much, you will have a dedication in a chapter to come and mention in all other chapters as my cover art illustrator. So get to work. Now on with the story.**

**PC's Response**

**To: Chance**

**From: Paul**

**Subject: OMG I am so sorry**

My Chance,

OMG I am so sorry that happened to you. If I were in your shoes, I would of done the same thing. Have you told your Mom and Dad yet? Well when you do, make sure you tell them together. You made 4 mistakes and I will call Blaine and read him the riot act for this one. You knew that you weren't supposed to be there in the first place. You only 17. Your drinking underage and your way out late. Your Mom called me to see if I had heard from you. And when I told her No, she said that if you and when you called me to send you home right way. But you never called me. I miss you. She's scared that your hurt. But from the IP address of the computer your at, which I traced, your at Blaine's. So you lied to me saying that your Mom was calling you for dinner. OK mistake number 5. I can see why you made that one. Your scared, that if you told the truth, that you would be looked down upon and judged. You have always had that fear, but your old enough that you have to face it. But Thank God, your alright. As for the jeans. Who gives a crap right? There just jeans hun. But anyways, Wow that was some experience. Yea. I know that clubs are not your scene, but your venturing out and that's good. So call your Mom OK? She worries. You have always tried to do your best in everything, from school work, to Glee Club. But next time you do something stupid you need to be honest with yourself and your parents and not run away like a scared little boy, even though it's cute, to think of you as a little boy, I have seen the pictures. I know that your in a very angry and dark place right now, that you were almost raped last night or this morning I should say. But you won, just like Sifu Watson taught us. Now what I want you to do is to put that bastard away. And your Mom , seeing that she is the ADA of Lima. I think she can help, but be honest with her. I do know a couple of things that will happen, the club you 3 went to will get closed down, because they served underage minors and 2 your right in your statement of what you called David out on and the charges you threw at him. Good job, see you do pay attention in class. There is a world outside of Glee Club. Speaking of Glee Club. The C Sharps and I are going well. We have, just released a real album. We are going pro. I know that Shelly is very sad that we are are out of Powerhouse, but she also said that she was happy for us, because we were following our dreams. Besides the music, she has taught us that we don't need to be scared to follow our dreams. I can't wait to see you too. Everyone will be happy to have our boy home at lest for a little while. Sorry this is so short, but Kaylee is recording her part and I'm next.

I love you so much and thank the Good Lord your safe.

Love  
PC


	9. The New Kid Chapter 9 - Phone Call Home

**Author's Note: Looks like I have strayed from the Journal format for a bit. Don't worry its coming back. But, I have to ask a question. Why no comments? I am trying really hard to tell my story. So come on folks, I know that your out there and have something to say about my work in progress. I can take it. OK so on with the show. This next chapter is when Chance finally gets the courage to call home and what happens afterward.**

"Blaine, I need to borrow you phone. I left my phone in my Jeep, which is still at school. I need to call my parents." I ask.

"Sure thing buddy." Blaine says as he hands me his phone. "You want me to stay with you when you call them?" Blaine asks.

"No just give me some privacy. Go join Kurt, he's not awake yet and he will be really mad when he wakes up and your not there. I really had fun last night despite what happened." I say.

So I dial the my Mom's cell.

"Hello?" She answers the phone.

" Mom it's Chance." I say.

"OH MY GOD Chance! Where have you been? We have been worried sick. You didn't call. You didn't come home. That's so unlike you." Mom says

"I know." I said

"What happened?" She asked she asked.

"I got into a fight." I say.

" A fight? What in the heavens for?" she asked

"It's a long drawn out story." I say

"So where are you? Are you in jail?" she asks.

"No Mom, I'm not in jail. I'm at Blaine's. I'm safe. Elaine(that's Blaine's Mom's name should of called you when we got here." I said.

"Well she didn't! So I am coming over there." she said.

"Mom wait. Please before you come over, You need to hear this through before you come over. Promise me that you will listen before reacting. OK?" I say.

"OK, I promise, just tell me what is going on. I hear sadness in your voice and it's breaking my heart." she says.

I take a deep breath and then I continue.

"Well after the Dive Competition, Blaine and Kurt wanted to go out and celebrate my win. So they took me to a Gay Bar in Westerville. I made a huge mistake going there, but I needed some release. I have been so stressed out lately, with school and now Regionals coming up and Dive Team, I feel like I don't know where I am sometimes. But anyways, we get to the bar around 8 last night. Things are going great. Blaine and I are dancing and having a good time. Blaine did buy us shots though." I say.

"He did what?" she asks.

"Mom you promised not to react till I am finished." I say.

"I am sorry Hun. Please continue." she says,

"Well things were going smoothly. We were having a great time until a guy started to dance up on me. And he was a older guy, I think he was in his mid 30's. Well, I try to be kind and nice and I tried be friendly, but the guy was so pushy. He grabbed my butt. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my belt loop and pulled me back. He was so gross and he was really drunk. I guess Blaine and Kurt have been coming there for years and they just wanted show me a good time, it's not their fault. Please don't be mad at them. Well, back to the guy, he also felt me up Mom. I remember his name David St. John. I finally saw him clearly. I recognized him, from the Show Choir Blogs, that I am always reading. He was one of the judges at Sectionals. Well, I made a motion to Blaine for help. Blaine and Kurt did their best to pry, me out of the David's grasp and finally, I had enough and wanted to go, so I pulled one final time and he finally let go, but my jeans ripped in the process. He also told me that he wanted to pay me for sex. Now by this time, I was about to lose my cool. I was so scared. But Blaine and Kurt were there to protect me. He just kept going on and on about how he wanted to take me to his car and have sex with me and pay me. Well, I told Blaine and Kurt that it was time to go and we walked out. David followed us to the parking lot and well he tried to grab me, by the collar of my shirt and well, I hit him. I hit him so hard it broke his nose. I think is also kicked him in the groin. I went to reach for my phone and remembered I didn't have it, to call Uncle Billy, and I know that if I called from someones phone he wouldn't pick up. Mr. Shue showed up by that time, because he runs the after- hours karaoke show. He took me, Blaine and Kurt, back inside and he bandaged my knuckles up. I was so shaken up. Mom, I am really sorry I caused you and Dad grief. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen." I said and finally taking a breath.

"Is Elaine there?" she asked

"Let me get her" I said.

I walked out of the room and found Elaine in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea.

"Ms Anderson? Um my Mom wants to speak with you." I said.

She takes Blaine's phone in her hand. By this time, Kurt and Blaine are up and dressed and go over and they hug me.

"Denise, Um yes, I understand he's OK. Just shaken up. Sorry I didn't call you when they got here. Chance was so upset, that I thought he should sleep for a bit. I was going to call you now, but Chance beat me to the punch. Yes, you can speak to Blaine and Kurt their here too." Elaine says.

"Blaine, Kurt, Ms. Matthews wants to speak with you and Kurt together so I am going to put you on speaker. No your not in trouble. She's just worried about her son. " Elaine said.

"Hi Mom." Blaine says wearily

"What you guys did was very foolish. I have a half a mind to pull Chance out of that school and transfer him to Dalton. But I won't. Your good for my son, but never ever ever put him in that position again you understand me? Your both 18 and Chance is 17, well not anymore since it's his birthday today. But still. He could of gotten hurt, or killed. Here's what I want you to do. Take Chance back to get his Jeep and the 3 of you will meet me at the police station. We will do something about this David St. John character. No charges will be pressed to the bar owner since you know him and if I remember there is a sign outside that says 18 and up welcome, but that was last night Chance was not 18 then he was 17. I will be there in 15 minuets. No stops to get coffee or anything. We will put this David St. John away for good. But there will be some changes made with your friendship. That's why Curtis and I give him all the comforts he asks for to protect him. Now hang up with me and I will see you 3 at the police station.." my Mom says and she hangs up the phone with a click.

" Oh man, she sounded angry" Kurt said.

"No she wasn't angry that was her ADA voice." I said.

"Looks like we need to put your birthday party on hold?" Blaine asks.

"No that's still on." I said

I turn to Blaine's mom

"Thank you for being my port in a storm Ms. Anderson." I say

"You a good kid Chance, what you do for Blaine and Kurt is nothing short of amazing. You are welcome over anytime." Elaine says

"Your welcome. If Kurt and Blaine wasn't here, I don't know what I'd do. Now I do have something to ask of you Ms Anderson. Can you come with us? If not for me, for Kurt and Blaine, I am going to be in integration room for a while and I don't want them to worry about me. " I asked.

"Sure thing let me get my shoes.." Elaine says and we leave the Anderson household.

After getting my Jeep and my phone we go to the police station like we were told to.

We get to the police station and my mom is not here yet, so the 4 of us go inside. Uncle Billy meets me at the station officers desk.

"Hi Uncle Billy." I say

Uncle Billy is the station chief and my Mom's Brother. That's another reason why we moved to Lima, is that Aunt Helen, his wife has cancer and she doesn't have that long left. So sisters-in laws wanted to be near each other.

"Chance Matthews as I live and breath. You Mom's not with you is she?" Uncle Billy asks.

"No she isn't here yet. We were supposed to meet her 15 minuets ago. Hows Aunt Helen?" I ask.

"She's in the break room, we were about to leave for lunch and you came in. You can ask her your self." He says.

"I can't Uncle Billy we are here, because something happened last night and we need to talk to a detective." I said

"OK that's new." He says.

Uncle Billy always wanted to be a cop. So when my Mom and him were 18 he joined the police force and that's where he met Aunt Helen. They had a whirlwind romance and eloped and got married in Vegas.

But this time we hear the click click of my Mom's high heels across the tiled floor. She walks up behind Blaine, me and Kurt and Elaine and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Chief Werren." Mom says

"ADA Matthews." Uncle Billy says.

You see when they are in official roles, they have to call each other, by their titles. Its protocol I guess.

"Is conference room 1 open? We need it to make a statement." Mom says.

"Yes I think it is. Detective Trapper, please escort ADA Matthews and her son to conference room 1 please and stay with them." Uncle Billy says

"Sure thing Chief." He says. "Right this way please." Detective Trapper points down the hallway. Before going in, Mom turns to Elaine and says "Blaine and Kurt and Chance, you 3 need to go inside the conference room and wait for me. I need to speak to Ms Anderson alone." my Mom says

" Sure thing Mom." I say and I remember that she is not my mom right now and I clasp my hand over my mouth and Blaine and I and Kurt go into the conference room together.

"Elaine, I need to speak to the boys and the detective. Now Blaine and Kurt are witnesses to a crime and they need to be present for questioning. We will make it a quick and painless as possible, now I called ahead and told the station officer so the room behind the conference room has a intercom that will be turned on and you will be able to see your son and all of us. You will be in there watching the whole thing and listening. We just will not be able to see you. Blaine will be OK with me. I am a lawyer after all and I have taken this case on myself. " "While you are in there please call Burt Hummel and tell him everything that is going on. Tell him that Kurt is with me and that he is not to worry and that he will be home shortly. OK?" My mom says

"You bet ADA Matthews." Blaine's mom says

"Now if you excuse me We need to see about putting a man behind bars." My Moms says

A another officer walks by and my mom stops him and asks him to escort Blaine's mom to Monitor room 1. She then turns and walks in to the conference room and behind her Detective Trapper.

" Now boys, the reason you are all in here is because a crime has been committed and you 2, she points to Blaine and Kurt are witnesses. Now as your lawyer, I am instructing you to go through last night in full. Every detail needs to recounted. Every little thing you can think of or remember will help." We want to put this monster away. Now Detective Trapper here has a tape recorder and he will record everything we are saying. Blaine, your mom is right behind us behind that window, she can hear and see us, we just can't hear and see her, there is a tape recorder in there as well, that will pick up anything that the little one fails to. There are 4 speakers one in each corner of the room, so I want you 3 to speak up and tell the Detective here what happened last night. Now I am going to be right here, if you have any questions or don't understand something ask me and I will explain." My mom says.

So we go in turn, recounting the events that happened last night and how David tried to pick me up and pay me for sex. After this was all over, they asked us if there is anything else that we forgot to mention that would help bring this guy to justice. We even told them them that I hit David and broke his nose.

"No I thinks that's all," I say I look at Blaine and Kurt and they just shake their heads.

"Now Blaine and Kurt if you would please go wait outside in the hallway for just a moment we need to speak to Chance alone." My mom says

Blaine and Kurt get up quietly and walk out of the room with their hands hanging down. Blaine turns to me and mouths a single word then exits the room.

"Now Chance, we want to look at some pictures of men that were there and I need to tell me if one of the looks like the guy that tried to pick you up?" Detective Trapper says

"OK, but I am getting really tired. And I just want to go and go back to sleep." I say.

He spreads some pictures before me and I pick out David St. John right off the bat.

" I think we are done here. We have a solid case we will bring this guy in." Detective Trapper says.

"As soon as you make the arrest, I want your Chief to call me straight away. You understand? Detective Trapper?" My Mom says. then she looks at me. "Chance you have done well, go outside and wait me for in the hallway with your friends. Oh and do not talk about this with anyone you understand?" My Mom says.

"Yes, Ms. Matthews." I stammer out her name it feels so strange that I have to call my mom Ms. Matthews.

I get and leave the room. I feel so unsure of myself right now. I walk over to Blaine and Kurt and I smile, to try to put a brave front, but they see right through it and hug me and hold me tight.

After the report has been filed and things were complete for today, The 5 of us left the police station, not before I get the chance to give my favorite aunt a hug. Thank goodness they ordered take out and came right back here to eat.

"Now Chance, I want you to go to Blaine's and stay there and get some sleep you look horrible. You 3 have done very well today. We will get this monster don't you worry." My mom says.

She's Mom again I turn to hug her.

"Blaine, Kurt? Can I ask you something? Will you take care of my son, while this is going on? I don't want him sulking in his apartment alone. He needs you both right now." My Mom says.

"No problem Ms Matthews, or is it safe to call you mom?" Blaine asks.

"Its Mom again. And remember not to talk about this to anyone. Not even the Glee Club. Now take my boy home, he's already fallen asleep in his Jeep. Kurt you drive. I have a few errands to run and I will call you 3 soon" My mom says.

So Blaine and Blaine's mom get into Blaine's car and Kurt gets me out of my Jeeps driver seat and buckles me in to the passenger set and takes my keys and drives us back over to Blaine's.

Back at Blaine's

They have just tucked me in to bed in the guest bedroom, I call it my "Home Away From Home" as I close my eyes I say to my guys.. " Kurt and Blaine please don't leave me right now. I know you want to be together ,and I use air quotes , but I need my guys. Snuggle with me please?"

So Blaine on my right and Kurt on my left wrap me in their body heat and never leave my side. Till the next morning. When school starts again.

**Authors Note: Wow that was a lot of writing I just put in there. One of my other favorite Shows is Law and Order SVU. So the premise here was taken from that show. But thanks for reading and as always Comment Comment Comment.**


	10. The New Kid Chapter 10 - Back to School

**Author's Note: Wow 67 readers and no comments, but that's OK. On with the show**

Sorry Journal a lot has happened in the past few days. So I haven't gotten a chance to update. I have been so busy. So I am really sorry. Well let's see. First of all we won Sectionals and we are getting ready for Regionals. I also placed first at my dive competition. As well as I was placed in a situation that I have never been in. I got into a fight. Blaine and Kurt and I ran into David St. John at a club on Saturday night. He tried to pay me for sex. So I had to do something I hate,which is to fight. I hurt him and broke his nose. There was nothing I could of done to prevent it. Well I did try. Also, I got to see my Mom in action. We are going to get David and put him away. It was also my birthday over the weekend. I really didn't want to spend my birthday at the police station. But it happened. But it's Monday and I have to go back to school. I am really a bundle of nerves.

I sent Blaine and Kurt a text this morning to I'm sorry for what I put them through and they sent back it wasn't my fault my fault and there is nothing that I need to be sorry about. They were glad , that I got out of there with just my knuckles hurt and that my innocence was still in tack. You know what I mean? I am still pure. PC also sent me a text to make sure I was alright. I haven't been home since the incident. Blaine's Mom has me in the guest bedroom and Blaine got my school stuff from my house so I would be ready for school. I don't why I sent the text to Blaine because he is right next door old habit I guess.

Well I hope that Mom gets the call about the arrest of David soon. So I can put this behind me. Mom did say I could skip class if I wanted to but I told her no. I needed to go. So Blaine, woke me up early and we rode to school in my Jeep.

When we got to school, the entire Glee Club was outside waiting on us. By this time Kurt was already there and looking sheepishly, like the cat ate the canary and was not saying a thing. Rachel, walked up to me and handed me the newspaper, it was open to page 3. The Headline Read:** Local Show Choir Judge Arrested.** No sooner as I read that I got a text from my Mom saying that they arrested David, earlier, yesterday evening. I guess it was a high profile case, because it already hit the newspaper. Oh great I thought. Now I am going to get it when I get home. But then I forgot about Uncle Billy, this is high profile case, I guess he had to do a press release. I looked at Kurt and smiled and I knew he didn't talk. Blaine was standing next to me and he had to catch me before I fell over, He missed the catch and I sunk to my knees, with tears in my eyes. I looked white as ghost, so the gang helped me up to the school nurse. I guess I was just overcome with stress of it all.

At the nurse's office I read the article out to myself. Here is what it said:

**At 9pm local time. David St. John was arrested at home, for a variety of sexual charges against a minor. The victims name is yet to be released. His bond is being set at 5 thousand dollars. There is not trial set yet, Chief Werren says "This crime hits home for all of us. It was just a case of wrong place wrong time." According to Chief Werren, that ADA Matthew's is taking this case personally, and we here at the station have given her our full support. **

Well, I though to myself since my Mom's name is in the paper, I guess the Glee Club put 2 and 2 together and got 4.

It continues: ** At 10pm Saturday evening. There was a fight, between David and the minor outside club Changes, a local bar in Westerville. The bar own said, David was accosting a minor customer inside the bar and it was then escalated to the parking lot outside, where the minor struck David and broke his nose and kicked him in the groin area. There are several eye witnesses ,from the bar staff to the minor's adult friends including a local Show Choir Director, who's second job was to run an non-alcoholic Karaoke Show, which at times underage customers can come and hang out.**

Oh great this is just great I thought to myself. Mr Schue's title is in the paper. His career is going to be ruined. I picked up the phone and I called Mom at work.

I asked Mom if she has seen the paper and she said she has. I asked Mom is Mr. Schue was going to be questioned and she told me that no since Mr. Schue was not at the scene of the crime until after the event, that he is out of the picture. So his name isn't on the witness list? I did ask her. But, she did remind me that Mr. Schue did show up at the bar, but he will only be summoned as a character witness, since he is a teacher and see's me everyday. That was a relief. Then she asked me why I wasn't in class and I told her that I got sick to my stomach and went to the nurse. She then asked if Blaine and Kurt are OK. I told her yes. She then told me that she talked to the Judge Robertson and the trial, will be set after Regionals. I told her that I think that David might run and jump bond and she told be that he is being held in custody and will not be released, plus we have him on other charges that didn't include what he did to me, because the bar owner is filing those charges. I did ask her how it got into the paper so fast and she told me as the ADA we needed to make a media statement. But my name was never used neither was Blaine's or Kurt's. I thanked her for that and she said that she loved me and will see me at home after Glee and Dive Team. With that she hung up.

Man, David is going to fry. By this time, Kurt comes into the nurses office and asked me if I am ready to back to class and I say yes. The nurse gave me a pass for missing the first 4 classes of the day and I went to lunch. I got my lunch and sat with the other members of the show choir. I was so quiet at lunch even Blaine didn't even know I was there. Well after lunch I had 4 classes left but those are the easy ones. Then day was over. Blaine met me at my locker and told me that if I didn't want to go to Glee, that he would Mr. Shue know, but I told him that I was in a blue funk and I needed music.

Well we walked together and Kurt met us at the door and stopped us and said that we couldn't go in yet. He tried his best to cover the little window on the door, but I saw the whole thing. The choir room was decorated in with streamers of every color of the rainbow and there was balloons. So Kurt was ready to let us in so Blaine and I walked right in to my birthday party.

"Happy Birthday Chance." Kurt said

"Oh man this is a surprise." I said

"Happy Birthday Buddy." Blaine said.

"You guys shouldn't have gone through all of this trouble." I said.

"It was no trouble at all." Mr. Schue said.

"I don't no what to say this is awesome." I said.

"Open your presents." Rachel said

Well the gifts I got from the gang was from Rachel, a new watch, from Finn, a copy of "Chasing the Dragon", which is one of the best books ever written, from Quinn, a new shirt, from Mike and Tina, a pair of Sais, from Sugar, a trip back to Dallas with expenses paid for by her Dad, from Brittney and Santana, a new pair of CF Jeans, from Artie, a new CD, from Mercedes, a gift certificate to my favorite place in the mall, from Mr. Schue a pair of Ray Band sunglasses, and finally from Kurt and Blaine, two tickets to go see "Wicked".

"Aww thanks guys but this really wasn't was I was expecting when I got here." I said.

"Well Chance we are not only celebrating your birthday but our win at Sectionals." Mr. Schue said.

"It's so close to Regionals I think it's time we put away this party and get to work on a set list." I said.

"Work,work,work that's all you do." Kurt says

"Someone has to around here. If I am going to follow in Mr. Schue's footsteps, someone has to." I say

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Rachel asked.

"Only on Shabis Rachel." I said

"You got me. I am going tell my dads that one" Rachel said.

Well after we ended the party, Mr. Schue gave us the lesson for the week . For this lesson it's "Disney". OK , I have something for this, I thought to myself. So after Glee, I set off to Between the Sheets with Blaine and Kurt.

Well Journal a lot has been happening this week and last weekend.

Goodnight.


	11. The New Kid Chapter 11 - Hearts Trials

**Authors Note: Wow over 130 reads that's awesome. Thank you very much. Now I know your commenting, but for some reason I can't see them. So if someone can show me how to look at the comments, it would be awesome. I really want to know what your saying. If you could send me a message here please. **

**In this chapter, something is going to happen to Chance, that he may never get over. This will be in script format. This will a conversation over text message and what happened afterward. Does Chance fight back and win or does he just give up. Lets see what happens.**

New Message from PC.

PC: Hey baby

me; Hey baby

PC; I have something that I need to tell you.

me: OK.

PC: I don't want you to be mad at me. Something happened that I feel very guilty about.

me: PC. You don't need to feel guilty babe. What is going on?

PC: Yes I feel really guilty. It's all my fault and I feel really bad about it.

me: I don't think I like the sound of this, maybe you shouldn't tell me.

PC: No I have to tell you, it's the honest thing to do.

me: OK, just be honest with me, What did you do?

PC: I cheated on you. I broke my vow.

me: You what? How could you? I am about book my trip to come see you. Now this really puts a damper on my plans. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore. Right now.

PC: You there?

me: Yea, I am here, but I don't really want to be. I thought that we had a strong relationship.

PC: I am so sorry.

me: Sorry? That's all you have to say? Who was it? Someone I know?

PC: No its not someone you know, I met a guy while I was shopping the other day and we really hit it off. He took me back to his place and well, it just happened. I don't want to lose you.

me: You don't want to lose me, Well I think that is going to happen. After all that has happened and I needed you, You were gallivanting around behind my back with this guy. You like him?

PC: No, it just happened. He got me drunk. I feel really bad.

me: PC. Now if you will give me some space right now, I don't know what to think right now. I need to go.

Sometime later

me: Blaine are you there?

Blaine: Ya what's up buddy?

me: PC cheated on me and I don't know what to do. I am really upset. I feel like I got stabbed in the heart.

Blaine: Kurt and I will be right over.

me: No I really need to be alone right now. But if I need you will you both come over?

Blaine: No, Kurt and I will coming over there right now. I have to go pick him up. He's over at Between the Sheets. I will be there soon. I will knock with my secret knock on your door.

me: Please Blaine, well I thought that I needed to be alone. but I guess that I need my guys.

Blaine: Why do you call Kurt and me My Guys?

me: Its a southern thing. Its a cute nickname.

1 new message from PC.

PC: Hey

me: Go away!

PC: I love you.

me: No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have done it. You took something away from me that I held most dear now go away.

1 new message from Blaine:

Blaine: Buddy you there?

me: Sorry Blaine. You and Kurt here?

Blaine: No, its just me, Kurt had to go home and help his dad at the shop.

me: Sorry, I guess I have the music up too loud and I didn't hear your knock.

Blaine: Are you going to let me in or do I have to freeze out here.

me: Yea, The door is unlocked just come on in.

Blaine comes walking through the door and shakes off the snow that is starting to fall outside. He sees me over on the bed with my headphones on, he comes over and sits on the bed and puts his hand on my leg and I look up from the reading of the text messages over again.

"Hey Buddy, You OK?" Blaine. asked.

" Hey Blaine." I say as I threw my arms around him and cry in to his chest and he just let's me cry.

I look up with tear streamed eyes and he just smiles.

" What's that smile for?" I ask.

"I thought you needed a smiling face around here, The music is depressing. We need to do something to lighten the mood. He says as he takes my phone a away from me.

"Hey, that's my phone. I need it back." I say

"And you will get it back when I have my happy Chance back. Right now you are unplugged. So PC cheated on you it's not the end of the world." Blaine said.

"It feel's like it." I say

"Right now it does, I know. I remember a time, where I thought Kurt was cheating on me. He found a new friend at Between the Sheets and well, I got pissed that this guy was texting him more then he was me. And I exploded at him." Blaine says.

"I don't think I know he did. He told me." I said.

"That's why I am taking you phone away. You need to get a clear head about this." He said.

"I feel like my world is closing in around me and I can't breath." I said

"Well, I know you do, but Chance, its just a reaction to bad news." Blaine says.

"I feel like I don't have anything left to live for." I said

"I know you feel that way now, but after what I have planned for us, you will bounce right back. Do you have those tickets Kurt and I gave you for your birthday?" Blaine asked.

"But the tickets are not till the performace this weekend. So why do ask?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could cash them tonight." Blaine said.

"We can?" I asked.

"I know the theater owner and he will be glad to exchange the tickets for tonight's performance." He said.

"Before that I was thinking that you might want to meet some of my old friends at Dalton. Sebastian, an old friend of mine called and he wanted me to go over there and have a impromptu session with the Warblers."

"Consorting with the enemy huh? You name's not Blaine Anderson. It's Benedict Arnold." I said.

"Hey, I am allowed to see my old friends." Blaine said.

"I never said you couldn't it's just singing with them, It's breaking the unknown Show Choir rule." I said.

"What rule?" He asked.

"Thou shall not sing with the enemy." I said.

"That's not a rule." Blaine said.

"Yes, it is look it up." I told him.

"No its not." he said and hit me with a pillow from my bed

"Hey? Whats that for?" I said

"For being a goofball." He said.

"Yea, but I'm a good looking goofball." I replied

"OK, when I first met you, I though you were hot." Blaine said.

"That's flirting. Wait till I tell Kurt." I said

"Kurt knows I flirt, its a part of my charm. Face it Chance. You and I have something special. A friendship that no one can break, not even Kurt. So what's the harm in a little flirting if it makes my buddy feel better about himself. It's not like I am trying to get into your pants or something like that. " Blaine said.

"Well it is making me feel a little better." I said.

"So you wanna go to Dalton with me and then we will go to the midnight performace?" Blaine asked.

"OK we will go to Dalton, but I am not singing deal?" I asked.

"OK deal, but I want to warn you that the Warblers have a way of making people sing when they don't want to." Blaine said.

"OK, I just need to tell Mom and Dad, I am going out, it's a school night after all. Just wait here and I will right back." I said.

So I walked over to the intercom, that was installed yesterday.

"Mom are you there?" I asked.

"Sure Son, What can I do for you.?" My Mom says into the mic.

"Blaine is wandering if I can go with him to Dalton this evening and then go to the midnight performance of "Wicked" and well I really want to go." I said

"You still think you have to ask my permission to go out huh? We gave the apartment, to you so you can be independent and make your own choices. " My Mom said.

" So I take it as a yes?" I asked.

"Of course you can go, but after what happened, I want you to turn on your GPS tracker on your phone, because if I find out that Blaine took you back to that club after I told him not to, I will be very upset. Like I said before when there are going to be changes in your friendship. I don't trust Blaine right now. So if you will do that for me, it will give me piece of mind OK? " Mom said

"OK Mom I Love you. And I will do even better then that I will call you when we get to Dalton and when we leave and when we get to the theater." I said.

" I know you love me and have fun and be safe." Mom said

"Love you." I said

"Love you too" Mom said

And I ended the conversation.

I left the intercom and went back to Blaine, and I told him what Mom said.

" I heard and boy do I feel guilty, but here is your phone back." Blaine said as he handed me my phone.

"I just need to grab my coat and we will go." I said.

I grabbed my coat and we headed out the door.

"OK Buddy, I really want you to meet them and I am driving so don't grab your keys. We will call Kurt on the way." Blaine said.

So Blaine and I headed to his car. When I got in my phone buzzed with a new message.

1 message from Kaylee

Kaylee: What did you do? I have a very distressed PC over my house crying his blooming heart out.

me: What did I do? What did I do ? You should be asking him what he did.

Kaylee: He told me.

me: Then why are texting me?

Kaylee: He feels really bad about this. He wants to talk you.

me: I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm going out to let off some steam.

Kaylee: He loves you.

me: I know he does Kay. I am just not sure about my feelings right now.

Kaylee: He wants to know if your going to still come and see all of us.

me: Yes.

Kaylee: Be safe. I know how you get when things get like this.

me: I will be safe. Listen take care of PC. I will contact him soon. I have to go now.

"Hey baby" Blaine said. He's talking to Kurt. "Yea I have him with me. He's OK. He's been through a lot. We're almost at Dalton. See you tomorrow. Tell your Dad Hi and give him a hug. Yes babe. We'll be safe. I love you too. I will call you later. Bye Hun." Blaine hangs up the phone.

"Kurt says Hi." Blaine said.

"This may not be a good idea." I say

"You'll have fun I promise." He says.

We finally get to Dalton Academy for Young Men. And we park the car. I get out and I stare in disbelief at the gigantic building.

"Wow Kurt must be very special for you to give this up." I say.

"He is He is. Now let's get inside. It's really starting snow. I have friends that I am dying for you to meet." Blaine says

We get inside Dalton and it's even bigger on the inside. First Blaine and I take a tour. He shows me his old dorm room, the steps where he met Kurt for the first time, the table where they had their first kiss. It's just a walk down memory lane for him.

When we get to some big oak double doors, which are closed, but you can still here the Warblers warming up. Blaine knocks on the door. In the empty hallway the sound is almost deafening.

"Yes, Who is it?" a disembodied voice asked

"Blaine Anderson and friend for Jr. Sebastian Smyth." Blaine says.

"Blaine is that you?" a voice behind us asks.

We turn around and there he is Sebastian Edison Smyth. I suddenly get weak in the knees.

"It is you. And who is this fine drink of water we have here?" Sebastian asked

"Sebastian up to your old tricks I see. Somethings never change." Blaine says

"Sebastian I want you to meet Chance Matthews." Blaine says.

Sebastian extends his hand and I shake it.

"Chance your picture doesn't do you justice." Sebastian say.

"Sorry I forgot to mention Sebastian is a huge charmer and flirt." Blaine says.

"Like I don't already know. So your the infamous Sebastian. The Show Choir blogs are completely correct. Rich, good-looking, has a voice, and can dance. Your a triple threat.." I say.

"Wow! Blaine when you told me that Chance here was cute, you didn't tell me was a God." Sebastian says

"Flattery, will get you everything." I said as a feel a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"I'm hoping." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian Edison Smyth! That's bad form, Chance is just here for some stress relief." Blaine says.

"I'll give him some relief. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Sebastian says with a wink and a twinkle in his eyes.

Sebastian walks between us and he puts his arm around me and then reaches for the door handle and opens the door to the Warblers practice room.

We walk in and already the rest of the Warblers are their still dressed in their school uniforms. The navy and red striped blazers they are wearing are presteen. Under the blazers, a crisp white shirt, coupled with a navy and red tie, a black belt and gray trousers, and black socks and black Doc Martin shoes.

Before me stands a group of 30 or so young men, set in a semi-circle warming up their vocal cords.

"Warblers, I bring this meeting to order. We have some guests with us this evening. To my right we have Blaine Anderson and to my left we have Chance Matthews. For you newer members, Blaine used to belong to the Warblers, and Chance here, let's see if I remember from the blogs, was the founding member of the current Reigning Southern Regional National Champions, Powerhouse. Blaine and Chance are both with the New Directions." Sebastian says.

"Spy Spy Spy." A younger Warbler pipes up.

"No Warbler Kriss. They are not spies. Tonight we are not enemies. Tonight we are just a bunch of young men that love to sing." Sebastian says.

"Hello Dalton. It is good to finally meet you. Blaine has told me so much about your school and what you did for him as a Warbler." I say suddenly getting brave.

"Blaine tells me that Chance here has a problem, and he doesn't no what to do about it. Why don't you tell us about it Chance." Sebastian says pushing me forward.

"I don't know Sebastian." I say

"Its alright Chance, tell us. This is a safe place. Like I said before, we have already met you on the field of competition, and you won. Our season is over. So we have no ill will towards the New Directions you fought fair and won. By the way that set list was fantastic. Where did you ever come up with that?" Sebastian asked

"Well Sebastian if you must know, Chance here is our vocal arranger for that set list as well as lead soloist." Blaine said with a smile and looking at me.

"Now that is no small feet, my new friend." Sebastian says, as he places his arm around my shoulders. I swear he brushed my butt.

"So are you going to tell us your problem, or do we have to guess?" another pipes up.

"Well now, that I feel more comfortable with you, and trust me we never hung out with our biggest rivals in Dallas, but I feel I can trust you, but this never leaves this room." I say

"So?" Sebastian says.

"OK, but before I do tell you, if this offends some of you, then you can just ask me to leave. Well about 3 years ago I meet this guy. His name was Paul Carter. He just transferred to Dallas from Houston, where he grew up. Well, I have just come out to my best friends in Powerhouse and I guess he was walking by the choir room and over heard me. Well, one thing lead to another and he started stalking me. I was very flattered. I finally agreed to go one a date with him and well we hit it off instantly and we fell in love. Well jumping to today, I got a text from him and he told me that he cheated on me, with a guy that he met out shopping. You see, we are or in Paul's case were both virgins and he and I planned on giving to each other over Christmas break. I was going to book a trip to go see him next week as a surprise. And well, I feel like my world is coming to and end." I say with a single tear falling from my eye and I shrink behind Blaine for support

"Chance, that's some problem you have there, but there is no reason to hide. Dalton Academy is a place where young men of different types including sexual orientation can come together in the spirit of brotherhood and solidarity. And furthermore, we are all like you. I think, I can speak for all of us, that I want to to nominate you to be a Honorary Warbler." Sebastian says.

He turns to the gathering. " Warblers, it seems here that Chance has a real problem that he is dealing with and he is afraid that with what he told us that he is going to be judged. I think I know how we can help him out. We normally never do this and when Blaine left us, we gave this position to him, but I feel it is time to add another Honorary Warbler, but as point of order says that we have to vote." Sebastian says

"Well Warblers, its time to put it to a vote. All those in favor of granting Chance Matthews the title of Honorary Warbler, we need a show of hands." Jeff, the council chairman says.

With that there were 29 hands for yes, and 1 for no. The "NO" came from Warbler Kriss, who thinks that I still must be a spy.

"Well, it's official, you join Blaine in being a Honorary Warbler." Sebastian says.

I walk around from hiding behind Blaine and smile and say "Thank You."

"Point of Order. He can't have that title without a song." Jeff says.

"Your right. Point of Order is given and needs to be appraised." Sebastian says.

"Well, here's your chance to show your stuff." Blaine says.

"OK, let me think just a moment. OK in all your videos that I have seen of you performing, you never have touched on the old stuff. So I think I'll do "Higher and Higher" by Jackie Wilson, but I need your help for backup." I said

"Well, that's a great song, why didn't I think about it before?" Sebastian says.

"Because Sebastian, it's just not the Warblers' style." I said.

So with that being said, the Warblers, Blaine and I sing "Higher and Higher" and it was a hit.

"Thanks guys, but after that I need some air. I'll be back shortly." I said

So I left the room, to wander the halls of Dalton Academy. In the tour, I remember seeing a courtyard garden and so I found myself out there. It's so beautiful, with a blanket of new powder on the ground. Hearing the door open, behind me, I turn around thinking that it was Blaine to come check on me, but it was Sebastian.

"Hi Sebastian." I say

"Hi Chance, I have to say you really surprised me. Your vocal range is nothing short of amazing." Sebastian says.

"Well, to tell the truth, I almost enrolled here. My parents took me here about 2 weeks, prior to enrolling at McKinley and I saw one of the most fantastic performances of "Use Somebody" by the Kings of Leon that I have ever seen." I say

"You were there at Open Recruitment?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I was, and well then I thought about it and I saw that there is one leader and you have a council and it's political, and music and politics do not really mix in my book." I said.

"Well now. You have given me something to think about, but that's not the reason, I come out here was to help you with your other little problem." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian, it has crossed my mind a lot in the past few hours. Are you coming on to me?" I ask

"Yes I am, to tell the truth. Your a blond God that has got a voice like an angel and the things I could do to you would make you sing till the heavenly hosts start to cry." Sebastian says

"I don't know Sebastian. That's some heavy stuff your putting down." I say.

"I will give you time to think." Sebastian says, then he turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call out and run up to Sebastian and I kiss him. That kiss was not just a kiss. It was filled with want and need and hurt and grief. It was a hungry kiss. And it had a hunger that Sebastian could only fill. When we came up for air, I took a step back and I was shocked that I just kissed him.

"Wow, that was some kiss Chance." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that." I said really blushing

"I think I know why you did it. You were angry at Paul. Now I think you'll take me up on my little offer?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I don't think so, because when I give myself over to a guy, I give myself over completely. Your a great guy, but you fool around. I think, you have slept with most, if not all the Warblers except for Blaine. So, I want my first time, to be with a guy that will want to be with me and not with a guy that I have to share him with others." I say.

"Your right, I do fool around, but Chance, I see in you something different. I see a person that is filled with so much love in his heart, that if the right guy comes along he will make him sow his wild oats and settle down. He maybe in Dallas, or he maybe right here in front of your eyes and your just to scared to see him. But if you won't take my bed offer, can I make another offer of friendship?" Sebastian asked

"That's an offer I can't refuse." I say and Sebastian wraps his arms around me and we hug. But, in the back of mind I was thinking of every nasty thought my 18 year old hormone driven mind could think of. But I kept those thoughts to myself. After the hug he takes me by the hand and leads be back inside Dalton, we go back to the practice room, but before we go inside, Sebastian stops and turns to me.

"Chance, your really missing out on a chance of a lifetime." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian, because your offering a chance, I will have to pass. I don't want a chance, I want a lifetime. Now can we go back to the others, I need collect Blaine and we need to get moving. We were supposed to be going to see "Wicked" at midnight, but it's already 2 o'clock in the morning and we missed the midnight show." I say.

"OK, Chance, here let me see your hand." Sebastian says.

Sebastian takes a pen out of his pocket and writes his number on my hand. "Call me if you change your mind." Sebastian says.

So we go back inside and find that Blaine is surrounded by some of the younger members of the Warblers and he is telling them about the time he tried to serenade a guy that he liked at the GAP.

"Blaine, its past midnight and we missed "Wicked", I guess that the tickets will be used this weekend as planned?" I ask

"Your right Chance we need to get you home. And what's this on your hand? Sebastian!." Blaine yells out.

"What I'm just trying to be a friend." Sebastian says

"Sure you are." Blaine said, and with that we say our goodbyes and we get back into the car and drive the 2 hours back to my place. On the way I make a phone call to Mom and tell her that we are on our way back, then I dial PC's number.

"Hello?" PC said

"Hello PC" I say in an angry and gruff voice.

"Look... and I cut him off. "No PC, you need to look at something. You took something from me, that I was supposed to take from you. You know what that is right? there was a pause. Well PC, I got propositioned tonight and I turned him down. Flat out. I am still very angry at you. But I know within my heart of hearts, that you love me and I know that I love you, but what you did, really hurt me. I know that we are both 18 now and our hormones are at their peak. And trust me when I say this I had half a mind to act on mine for revenge. All I did was kiss him. I am even shocked at myself for doing that. But I wanted to let you know that your my number 1 and nothing but us can ever break that apart. Trust me, he tried and I almost fell for it, but I kept thinking to myself, is this someone that I want to give myself too, or do I need to wait. I choose to wait. I want to give myself to you PC and you were supped to give yourself to me and now our relationship is on a uneven keel and I want to make it even again. But, I didn't want to do it, with all the anger I had in my heart right now, because if I did that, then I wouldn't be any better, then the guy that was propositioning me. We are not breaking up if that's what you want to know, but if it happens again, the first man I see, I will jump into bed with him, then it will be over. Now, Blaine and I went to Dalton, to meet some old friends of his and I sang with them and they made me a Honorary Warbler. Sorry, I didn't return any of your texts or calls, but I needed to let off some steam." I said.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how I can make it up to you. But I will find a way. I know that you needed some space and to let off some steam, I just needed to hear your voice over and over again. So I called just to hear your voice talking to me on your voice mail." PC said.

"That's sweet PC. really it is. But I am extremely tired and I need to go to bed. Blaine is going to stay over for the night and keep me company to make sure I don't do anything foolish, so you don't have to worry. So I am going to say goodnight now and tell Kaylee, that I am still planning to see you, which was going to be next week, but because of what happened, I am going to make it longer, I think I'll go back to original plan and come out there over Christmas break. " I said

"OK Baby, I understand. Then this goodnight then. I love you." PC said.

"I love you too." I said , and with that I hung up the phone.

We got back to my place and we went inside. I fixed up the couch for Blaine and then I got undressed in the bathroom and I went out to check on Blaine and he was already asleep, So I climbed in to bed and fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note: Wow, I didn't even see that coming, when I set down to write this, I thought about a revenge scene, but then I thought about this. Would I do revenge? I don't think so. So again thank you for reading my story. There is a lot more to come. Remember to comment and now I think I want votes. So vote vote vote. **

"


	12. The New Kid Chapter 12 - Facing Fears

**Authors' Note: WOW almost 200 reads. Keep it up. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I have been working so hard on this story. **

**OK. flying can mean so many things from soaring up in thy sky to moving very fast to being completely out of control. In this chapter we will see just how in control of his life Chance really is. Let's see what happens. Shall we?**

Journal, these last few days have been very hard for me, since my birthday. PC told me he cheated on me, to meeting Sebastian and getting propositioned for sex. Things are really out of control. I have assignments coming up that I haven't even completed. Thank gosh that they are mostly projects. Like Pre-Cal, I haven't even been to that class in a solid 2 weeks. I have to get with Mike and asked him to tutor me. My English term paper is due, at lest I have written that. My Biology project is completed. "The Wonders of the Human Body". So that's 2 out of 8 things completed. History paper is almost done, I still have to prepare my oral presentation. I got stuck on one of the hardest parts of history. I have to write my own. My Chemistry project is almost done. I have broken down the elements of "Peanut Brittle" to its' recipe form and then each ingredient to its' chemical form. Now it's all about the scientific notation. Man that is some tough work. Then I have to reproduce it in class? How am I going to do that? Oh wait! now I know. The HomeEc classroom. They have the instruments that I need, like a stove and a fridge. I can prepare the Brittle here and just not bake it, but when we get to class, I can take them to the HomeEc class and bake it there. Spanish, I have to write a Love song and perform it in class. I have yet to get started on that and it's due next week. Mr Schue, can help me with that. Well, my Computer class, I have to write a program that uses Basic. I can program in Basic, I have been doing that for years. So that's in the bag.

Now on to personal activities: Glee Club. Here we are starting rehearsals for Regionals, which is in Columbus. Also we are getting prepared to hold auditions for the spring musical: "Rent". It took some convincing and a letter writing thing, but we finally have the school board backing us, as well as Principal Figgins is on board. Also I have Dive Team, according to Coach Mills, I am and 3 other divers are competing in a city wide meet in 2 months.

There are not enough hours in the day for everything. I can't be the model student, the model singer and the model diver as well as model son. Something has to give. As well as my home life, Mom is preparing to take me to my first Hearing about my case against David. St. John. That's at the end of this month. We have been working steadily on my defense for days now. Going over facts and the video tape inside the club really helped with my case. Mom has also talked to the bar staff and Kurt and Blaine at length about the events. She has also talked to the bar owner and they have instituted a ID Check, on 18+ nights. No charges were brought on to the bar owner thank goodness, he is a good guy.

I am not losing Glee Club or Dive Team. Those are my passions in life. Plus I have most of my friends are there. There is still this open application to Dalton, that I still haven't finished since starting school. When I meet the Warblers and they helped me with my little problem on what happened between PC and I and made me Honorary Warbler, I was floored. But if I finish the application and I get accepted into Dalton, that would put me on Sebastian's radar and he would be all over me like white on rice.

Sebastian is a great guy. First of all he is rich. He is the heir to the Myth family fortune. Second of all he is so good-looking. I mean that boy isn't even on the scale. Third of all, he can sing, oh can he sing. But if I was to transfer to Dalton, that would mean having to say goodbye to everyone here at McKinley. Well, there is one good thing about transferring. I don't have to worry about competing in show choir until next year, because we wiped the floor with our set list. I spoke to the admissions counselor on the phone, because I am really thinking that transferring to Dalton would be the right thing to do. I mean going to a prep-school would look great on a college application. And I am so going to college. I think I am going to talk to Mr Schue about this. He always knows the right things to say. That way, I could have the right balance for academics as well as extra-curricular activities.

But, enough about my ranting and raving. Let me tell you about what happened the next morning after Blaine and I got back from Dalton.

The sunlight comes streaming through my window. I know that I am still in bed, because I can feel the covers laying on my naked body. I roll over and wham, I hit something or someone hard. I open my eyes to see what happened, and it turns out the Blaine, during the night has gotten naked and climbed into bed with me. When I went to bed, Blaine was asleep on the couch. I mean the best looking guy in all of McKinley is laying naked in my bed. Oh that's the stuff of teenage wet dreams. I mean Blaine and I are best friends. So it was bound to happen. I mean we are so comfortable with each other, he has seen me naked dozens of times and I have seen him naked as well, But besides when Kurt and Blaine both slept with me Blaine's house we were clothed. We have never ever ever slept naked together. PC and I slept naked together, that's because we are boyfriends. But Blaine and I are best friends. There is no romantic involvement. At lest not on my part. I tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Blaine wake up. Blaine wake up. " I say

He mumbles," Let me sleep for just 5 more minutes, Kurt."

Great he thinks that I am Kurt. Now we have a problem. The heartthrob of McKinley High School, sleeping naked in my bed and he just called me his boyfriends name. This is just great.

"Blaine, Blaine Blaine, wake up buddy. We have to get up for school." I say

He opens his eyes and stares at my nose. Blinking, he suddenly realizes where he is and lifts the covers up over his head to check to see if he is indeed naked.

"Blaine, what are you doing in my bed naked?" I ask

"I don't know, one moment I was falling asleep on the couch and the next I wind up curled next my best friend naked." Blaine said.

"Did we?" I ask.

"I don't think so." Blaine said.

"We are not mentioning this to anyone agreed?" I ask

"Agreed." Blaine says.

" But you do feel good and warm, maybe we just cut school and stay like this." He says as he pulls me back in his embrace.

"I don't think so. As much as I would love to explore this, whatever this is, we both have boyfriends. So it's not going to work." I say

Suddenly, the ramifications of what I just said hit him, like a ton of bricks.

"Oh man, I am so sorry, I forgot to mention, that without Kurt, I sleep walk. That''s why he is moving in with me this weekend. The doctor thinks I need a "Tether". So without Kurt, I am up unaware of what I am doing, but with Kurt by my side he keeps me in bed fully asleep." Blaine says, suddenly withdrawn

"Look Blaine, you and I have gone through some pretty tough times this year, and I want to thank you for confiding in me, but if we don't hurry we are going to be late. But if your thinking that I am going to just turn my back on you because you sleep walk and wind up naked in my bed with your arms wrapped around me and I must say that your a great bed partner non-sexual of course, your sadly mistaken." I say.

"Well that's a mouth full." Blaine said.

"Look I still have Sebastian's number on my hand." I say and I show Blaine my right hand.

"I guess you made an impression on him." Blaine said.

"I guess so. Now we really have to hurry." I said.

"PC and I made up last night. Isn't that great? Now I can go back being a normal teenager." I say.

"Yea." Blaine says as he climbs out of bed and starts to get dressed.

I follow suit and when we are dressed, we gather our things that we need we grab a some instant breakfast and head out the door. We jump in my Jeep and in 3 minutes we are school. Kurt is outside waiting on us. We climb out of the Jeep and strode up to Kurt. Kurt has our coffee. I take my cup of the steaming hot black substance and I thank Kurt and I rush of to class. I make to Pr-Cal and I talk to the teacher. I tell her that after everything that has been going on that I have been overloaded and that I need to play catch-up. By now, the news of my fight has already hit the TV. She completely understood. She says that she will give me make-up assignments to do and she will have Mike tutor me. So Pre-Cal is taken care of. OK so I take my seat as the rest of the students filed in and we start class. It's amazing on what a quick study I am, because I pick up the lesson in no time flat.

Blaine comes into class late, with a sorrowful look on his face. I can't help feeling that look is somehow my fault. So he takes his seat beside me and I put my phone under the desk and on vibrate. I send him a text.

me: What's wrong?

Blaine: I'm just embarrassed from this morning.

me: I have already told you it's cool. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have our quirks. You didn't see it, but I wear a retainer to bed. I forgot to wear it last night. So it's OK. I now know that if we have sleep overs I need to make sure I or Kurt are holding you while you sleep. So again cheer up.

Blaine: Your a great best friend.

me: I try.

"Mr. Matthews and Mr. Anderson would you please stop texting in class." the teacher says

"Yes, Mrs. Algate. " we say, and we put our phones away and rejoin the lesson.

After Blaine and I were walking down the hall going to Spanish, when Coach Sue Sylvester stops us.

"It has come to my attention boys, that you two haven't done anything for the Cheerios lately. So in fairness I have taken the liberty to sign you up for extracurricular activities with the Cheerios at the football game this evening. Here are your uniforms." Sue says.

"You have to out of your gourd. I am not wearing a Cheerios uniform. I have already 2 after school activities I am involved and I can't be involved in another. Plus you have a record of trying ruin every club so that Cheerios stay on top." I say.

"Come on Mr. Matthews I just need some fresh blood out there. One of my power lifters has broken his ankle and without two guys on the squad, we can't compete in Nationals. Plus it would look on a college application or a transfer application. " Sue says.

"How do you know about my open transfer application?" I ask.

"Face it Mr. Matthews, you don't belong here at McKinley. With your test scores you are way above the delinquents we have here, So your a shoe in for acceptance to anywhere." Sue says.

"Well there is that. But on one condition. I will have my mother draw up a contract and if I do this you will leave the other clubs alone?" I ask

" Your playing hardball and I like it. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, ruthless and cunning and will stop at nothing to win." Sue say.

"OK you will have the contract on your desk by 3:00 today." I say.

"Good boy." Sue says.

" So who am I going to be tossing around?" I ask

Up walks Brittney S. Pierce. "Me" she says

"Great, just great now I am done for. Not only did I just agree to be a Cheerio, but I am going to be basket tossing the president of the student council as well as one of the altos in Glee Club. I think I am going crazy." I say to myself

"It's just for one football game, so what's the harm. But I am warning you Coach Sylvester, you break this contract you are done for. Not only as a educator, but you will never get a job coaching anywhere, you will be blackballed." I say

So I grab the uniform out of Coach's hand and I hand the other to Blaine. I look at him and I say "That was strange right?"

Blaine just looks at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"I will explain later." I say

"No explain NOW!. You have an open transfer to where Carmel? Dalton? " Blaine asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Blaine don't be that way. Two weeks prior to enrolling at McKinley, my parents and I were touring schools around here and well one of the schools was Dalton Academy. I got the application, when I moved here and we took the tour and I got to see the Warblers for the first time. I was hiding the fact that I already know of Sebastian and the Warblers. I was there for Open Recruitment. When I found out where I was moving to, I reached out and was recruited by all three schools. With my academic record and test scores, as well as the awards and accolades I got from last year, I had 3 schools fighting over me. Mr Schue made the best argument and won. So I enrolled here. It's was the right choice for me. I would of been happy with Dalton or Carmel, but I choose here and do you know why Blaine, Do you know why? I'll you Blaine. Your the reason why I choose to enroll here. I needed a best friend, because I was losing so much in moving. I watched your performance videos over and over again. The way you sang it spoke to me. I felt like I could do no wrong in your eyes. Your kind eyes. Man I feel like I am flying out of control right now. So I am sorry with what you just heard. No I am not special, I'm just a normal teenager that is good at what he does. I was the prize to be won. So before I say another word, I need to find Mr. Schue and I need to talk to him about something." I said and walked away with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I wasn't going to say it, but I think Blaine just made the hard choice for me. If I was going to stay at McKinley, I would have to come clean about who I was and why I enrolled here. If they don't accept me for telling the truth, then I will transfer out of this school and I compete next year with Dalton.

I found Mr. Schue's office and the door was open I knocked on the glass door.

"Mr Schue can I talk to you for a moment and I need to keep this between us." I said.

"Sure, Chance come in and sit down and tell me about what's bothering you." Mr. Schue said.

"Well, Mr. Schue, I was stopped in hall, just a few minutes ago, by Coach Sylvester and right in from of Blaine the truth came out about me. You know what I am talking about Mr Schue?" I said.

""What happened?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well Coach tried to railroad me into joining the Cheerios. But she said that I didn't belong here. Before I moved here, I sent out recruitment videos and emails to all 3 schools. Carmel as well as Dalton. I never got a reply from Carmel, so I thought that they were not interested. But you and Dalton responded right away. And then the fights started. You wanted me with everything artistically and Dalton wanted me with everything academically. It was a bidding war that started and I didn't want that to happen. I was just proud of who I am and I wanted to make an entrance. I have a open application for transfer to Dalton. I feel that with everything that has been going on, my grades are suffering and everything. I have talked to some of the my teachers and they have agreed to give me make-up assignments for half the grade. But I can't have half the grade I need the full grade or I'll never get into a good college. Well, I think it's time for me to come clean. My dad always said "Fly Straight and True." and I really haven't been doing a very good job at both." I said

"Chance, that is a very big burden your carrying. And it's not a light load either. But I want you listen to something. When I was your age and I was here as a student at McKinley, the same thing happened to me. I had schools from across the country trying to recruit me, after we won Nationals. I had propositions from all over. Cars, money, expensive things. But I choose to stay where I was, because it is home. I just felt right for me. I think I understand where your coming from Chance, Show Choir is not going to help you get into college, but it can't hurt. It's not going help you get a job, unless you want to be teaching Show Choir for the rest of your life. The reason, I choose to respond is that I saw a young man with a gift and I felt like I could help that gift grow and mature. I don't know what Dalton responded with and I don't really care, but I want you know, that you make me a better teacher by getting to know you and watching that gift blossom. So I am going to leave it at that. I will see you at Glee Club this afternoon?" Mr. Schue asked

" Yes. Mr Schue and thanks. I know now what I must do." I said.

So after talking it over with Mr. Schue, I knew that I needed to come clean, because if they don't hear it from me, then when word gets that I was recruited by McKinley, and I didn't come here, because I wanted to I came here, because I wanted to be a winner, then I am going to lose the 14 best friends that I have ever had.

Well Blaine still wasn't speaking to me. And he had a right to be angry, I would be to if I was in his place. So, I skipped lunch and went over to Between the Sheets, I needed to song, that would express who I am and how I feel. But not before Kurt comes running up to me and asked" So is it true? You were to supposed to be at Dalton and not here.?

"Kurt I will explain everything this afternoon, now I really must be going, I will see you all in Glee Club." I said.

And without another word I left McKinley,in hopes that this will not be my last day, walking through these doors.

After a long and grueling song selection, the owner of Between the Sheets, offered to write a song for me. We called it, "Fear of Flying" And so that was that, I had found my song and yep its MY SONG.

Well, I made it back to school, just in time for the last bell of the end of lunch to ring, which means I have 4 more hours until I have a jury of my peers and boy was I dreading it.

So when time came, I walked to the Choir Room. As I entered, everyone turned silent as I took my place in the back row.

"Mr. Schue, I have some thing to say. And I need to get this off my chest. There have been a lot of rumors today about me. Starting with the fact, that I don't belong here, which isn't true and fact that I was recruited by Dalton and McKinley which is true and here's the reason why. Two weeks prior to me moving here, I sent out 3 videos and 3 emails to the Show Choir directors of all the 3 schools. Dalton and Mr. Schue replied and Carmel, didn't. Then came the bidding war. McKinley offed an arts program and Dalton offered a full ride academic scholarship. So, I had to pick one. And I choose here. And it was a hard choice, because both things are very important to me, because without music, I wouldn't be able to express myself, the way I feel I should be and without academics I wouldn't be able to get into college. So, I came here. Acting like I didn't know anyone, because the truth is, I already knew you. I have followed you from the day you won Nationals. I know everything about everyone here in this room. But the real reason, I am saying this is that I need to come clean about who I am and why I came here instead of Dalton. So I wrote a song with some help from a good friend of mine at Between the Sheets during lunch. I hope you like "Fear of Flying" by Chance Ross Matthews and Gregory Stone.

I have a fear of flying on my own with no net below to catch me

I have a fear of falling so hard that I'll never get back up again.

I have a fear of coming so close, but the prize is so far away

I have a fear of denying of myself, when you see the truth you won't stay

But I want to fly, I want to soar above the clouds,

I want the fall, I want the prize I want it all.

There's no way to lift me high again

So I'll keep myself down here

So I'll never fly.

I'll never fall,

I'll never be

Without you here.

I have a fear of losing all control and spinning out into space.

I have a fear losing all my breath and not able to run the race.

I have a fear of disappointment so I try hard to beat the rest

I have a fear of never knowing if I can even pass the test

But I want to fly, I want to soar above the clouds,

I want the fall, I want the prize I want it all.

There's no way to lift me high again

So I'll keep myself down here

So I'll never fly.

I'll never fall,

I'll never be

Without you here.

Now you see the truth inside me

So I'll leave it up to you

The choice is no longer in my hand

You know what you must do

But I want to fly, I want to soar above the clouds,

I want the fall, I want the prize I want it all.

There's no way to lift me high again

So I'll keep myself down here

So I'll never fly.

I'll never fall,

I'll never be

Without you here.

I left the room in such a hurry I didn't want them to see my tears, that were flowing out of my eyes. Blaine comes running after me. and finds me slumped down in the hallway by the door leading outside.

"Chance, that was remarkable. Who knew that someone that portrayed himself with that much confidence can be scared." Blaine said.

" I just wanted to find the right path for me. Blaine, I have so much pressure to do well and to make everyone proud that it's ripping me up inside. I am so scared that I am going to fail, so I try so hard, but it is taking its' toll." I said.

"All you have to do is be you Chance, that's what everyone want's. But you have to ask yourself, What does Chance want? Blaine says.

"I want to make good grades and I want to sing and I want to dive. Those are my passions Blaine. That's what I want." I said.

"Well then you have to make it your own Chance, if I wasn't your best friend would I be out here?" Blaine asks

"But you were so mad at me when Coach Sue told us my open transfer." I said

"I was at a first, but then I thought about it. Who in their right mind not bid on you. Your awesome, you sing, make good grades, your a great diver, and now we just found out you can write songs too. You just keep surprising us. There is nothing you can do if you put your mind to it. Now let's get back in there, we have something to say." Blaine said

So Blaine and I walked back into the choir room. "Look who I found crying out in the hallway." Blaine said.

"Chance, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Rachel said

"Man, You have the looks of a jock, but you have a heart of poet. I am glad to call you my friend" Finn said.

"Money can't buy what we have just witnessed. Your poured your hear out. " Sugar said.

"You have melted my cold icy dark heart." Quinn said

"I am never good at these things, but it spoke to me. So way to go dude." Puck said

"Boy, with what I just heard, I wanted to say that you are good and no one can ever tell you different." Mercedes said.

"I had a very harsh comment, but I can't find it anymore." Santana said

"Your a Unicorn." Brittney said

"Man, Who knew that trying to juggle all the pressures of trying to make in our place in this world would be so hard." Artie said

"You really spoke to me Chance, it made me cry, because I feel the same way." Tina said.

"We are here for you man." Mike said.

"I have never seen such courage with someone ready to face his fears." Kurt says

"I think Chance here just tough us a big lesson today." Blaine said

"Your right Blaine, the next weeks lesson was going to be about pressure and fear, but I think that we can skip it for next week and keep work on Regionals. But promise me this if you ever feel like it is getting to much, tell someone don't keep it bottled up inside." Mr. Schue said

"We won't." We said together

'Wait, I still don't have my answer, after you found out the truth, do you still want me?" I said

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Finn said

Well Journal its been quite day don't you think? I finally feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that I can face the world with new and different eyes now. But I have to get some sleep. I am helping Kurt move in Blaine this weekend and I need to get my rest.

Goodnight


End file.
